Daryl's Thoughts On Everything
by FloridasBluestAngel
Summary: This story accompanies my other story, "Moments with Daryl", and shows everything from Daryl's point of view. You do not need to read "Moments with Daryl" to follow this story, but it would be good to see both sides. See Daryl fall in love with Timi and how he deal's with everything.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I thought it be interesting seeing Daryl's take on how he felt about Timi and each chapter of my "Moments with Daryl" story, so here it is. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do no own the Walking Dead or it's character's.

* * *

The First Meeting

I was walkin' with Merle back towards camp after an unfulfillin' day of huntin'. I don't even see why we're even hangin' with this group, we should have just kept movin' instead of plannin' to ransack 'em. Not like they have much anyway. Merle was talkin' to me about somethin', but I learned to ignore him after all these years.

As he was ramblin' on as we walked, I heard some rustlin' comin' from the woods behind us. I went the way I heard the rustlin' come from and had my crossbow at the ready. I went through this one bush and ran into a young girl with a compound bow aimed at my head.

"Ya bit," I asked the girl. S

He didn't look very old maybe 15 or 16, she was kinda cute though. Focus Daryl ain't time to hit on a kid who probably ain't even legal.

"No, you?" the girl asked me.

I could tell she didn't have a southern accent, so she wasn't from 'round here. With 'er tanned skin I'd say she's mixed or Spanish.

"No, you're not from 'round here are ya?" I asked the girl as I lowered my crossbow.

She lowered her compound bow and replied, "No, I'm from Florida."

Even though we both lowered our weapons I still kept a close eye on 'er. I could hear Merle comin' and complainin' about me leavin' 'im.

"Well I'll be damned little brother, ya found one sexy piece of ass. What's your name Sugar?" Merle said to the girl with a grin.

"Timi," She said.

I could tell she was nervous, but why the hell do I care.

"Huh an interesting name darlin'. Names Merle and this is my baby brother Daryl," Merle said while hittin' me on the back with his hand.

Merle continued talkin' and said, "I usually ain't inta Spanish bitches, but you're pretty fine."

"I'm not Spanish, I'm half black and half white," Timi said looking at my brother.

She's really brave, I'd thought she'd run by now from bein' surrounded by two strange men.

"Huh, well isn't that somethin'. I like her Daryl nice catch," My brother said to me.

I rolled my eyes at his statement, shook my head and said, "Leave the girl alone, she probably ain't even legal."

"I'm 18," She said with annoyance.

I was caught by surprise by her age, I couldn't believe it. She looked so young I assumed she was still in high school when the apocalypse began.

"See she's legal Darylena stop bein' such a pussy. He ain't never been a ladies man Sugar," Merle said to Timi as he went over and threw an arm around her.

"Leave her alone and let's take her back to the group," I said to my brother as I slung my crossbow over my shoulder and onto my back.

"Fine, Come on Sugar. Just between us the rest of the group are assholes and pussies," Merle said as he led the kid towards our camp.

When we took 'er to the camp, Shane didn't want 'er to join because it will be just another mouth to feed. In a way I agreed with Shane, but we couldn't just let a young girl go out alone in the middle of the night. Even though I didn't get involved with the debate, I was hoping they had sense enough to at least keep her overnight. Eventually they came to a conclusion to keep 'er in our group. Merle and I were hanging around my truck while Timi was gettin' acquainted to the group.

"Isn't she a pretty little thing," Merle said to me.

"Guess so," I said with a shrug.

"Oh, come on little brother. I know ya gotta feel somethin' for her. I think she's a fine little thing," Merle said while nudging me.

"Don't gotta feel nothin'. Ain't looking for a damn relationship, just tryin' to survive." I said and walked away.

"Jeez little brother, ya no fun. Just 'cause ya don't want a relationship don't mean ya can't have a little fun," Merle said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't do that to 'er. She's too sweet and innocent, I ain't like that," I said as we walked to our tent.

"You're to caring sometimes Darylena," Merle said.

We walked up towards Timi where she was tryin' to put up her tent.

"Ya never put up a tent before Sugar?'' Merle asked her.

I started bitin' at my thumbnail and tryin' to get my mind off of 'er.

"Nope," She said as she let out a sigh and looked at the deflated tent.

"How'd ya even stay alive this long," I mumbled out.

"Mostly stayed in my car," she said to us.

I nodded my head at her and we started to walk away, but Timi said, "Do you think you guys can show me?"

We chuckled to ourselves and went back to help her put up the tent. It didn't take long to put it up and she said her thanks to us. We headed back to our tent and settled down for the night.

"Ya think I got a chance with her Darylena," Merle asked me as he laid in his sleepin' bag.

"Na, she'd never let ya touch her Merle," I said while looking at the ceiling of our tent.

"Thanks for havin' confidence in me Daryl. Not like you have a chance with 'er. She probably don't even care about us two rednecks. We got to stick together little D. We're the only family left," Merle said.

"I know Merle. Like I said ain't lookin' for nothin'. Just wanna be alone," I said.

I heard Merle snoring and I knew he didn't hear a word I said. Even though I really can't be with the new kid, I still think there just might be somethin' there. But who would want to date a Dixon, especially me, Daryl Dixon. Whatever it's the apocalypse don't matter any ways, guess I should get some rest to go huntin' in the mornin'.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do no own the Walking Dead or it's character's.

* * *

Dealing with my Anger

Today my brother went out with part of the group to go on a supply run. Don't know why he's tryin' so hard to fit in. Guess he's tryin' to make it easier to stay on the group's good side. Since he was goin' to be gone for the day, I decided to go on a huntin' trip, get back by sometime tomorrow. I went into the woods right after my brother and the group left for the run. I just wandered around followin' some tracks that could be promisin'.

I didn't find much out here the whole day. Found a few squirrels that we could eat, but that was 'bout it. I decided to set up camp for the night and made one of the squirrels for dinner. As I sat around my small fire I couldn't help my mind wander to the new girl Merle and I found just two weeks ago. Timi was adorable even though she looked young and had her moments, she was smart and interesting.

I tried so hard not to think about her sometimes but ever since I overheard her reveal to the other girls at camp she had a thing for me I felt like maybe I had some kind of chance. Of course Merle kept throwing that thought out the window 'cause he always reminded me, "The Dixons stick together, and no one will ever want a Dixon."

He always makes me feel like I can't be good for anyone, but she actually likes me, take that Merle. I just wish I had the damn confidence to talk to her, every time I get the chance to say something I just walk away, grunt, or give a quick simple answer. I wish I wasn't such a god damn pussy when it came to women, but it's not like she tried to make a move either.

She was pretty shy though, I overheard her talkin' to Amy and Dale one day near the RV and she was tellin' 'em how shy she was before the apocalypse. She also mentioned how she cut her hair just before the apocalypse, good call on her part, plus her spiked up dark brown hair brings out her facial features more, but I can't help to wonder what she'd look like with longer hair.

Also her dark brown eyes are adorable especially when she's surprised or the light catches 'em just right. Alright Dixon get a hold of yourself and stop thinkin' about this girl. I let out a groan and brought my hand down my face. I decided to head to bed and maybe get rid of my thoughts about Timi.

As I laid in my tent I tossed and turned for hours the thoughts of her making me stay awake. I just hoped she was okay and came back in one piece from the supply run. Hopefully Merle didn't scare her too much, god knows what he'd do to that poor kid. I finally calmed down and fell asleep, but not without having a special kid in my dreams.

 _Dream Sequence (3_ _rd_ _person)_

" _What ya doing?" Daryl asked as he cleaned off his crossbow._

" _Looking for something," Timi said as she pulled out everything out of her back pack._

" _What are you looking for?" He asked while taking a look at her._

" _I found this really cool marble set yesterday and I told Carl at breakfast I'd give them to him," Timi said as she kept digging._

" _Why?" Daryl asked looking at her confused._

" _Because Carl would have more use for them than me," She said with a shrug._

" _Guess that's true, ya sure ya put it in there," He said while looking at her._

" _I'm positive… ah-ha found them," She said while pulling out weird colored marbles._

" _Those are interesting," He said with a cocked brow._

" _Come on, it's the end of the world you'll take what you can get," She said with a pout._

" _Yeah, yeah I hear ya," He said while going back to his crossbow._

" _I'll be right back," She said as she walked away._

 _Daryl just grunted and continued his task. About ten minutes later Daryl finished with his task and wondered where Timi was. He was worried why she wasn't back yet from just delivering the marbles to the young boy. He decided to go off and look for her, he found Carl with his mother but there was no marbles or Timi to be in site._

" _Hey kid, have ya seen Timi?" Daryl asked with narrowed eyes._

" _I saw her earlier we played a few games of marbles but then my mom said I had to do some chores," Carl said to Daryl._

" _Do ya know where she is?" Daryl asked._

" _I think she's still playing with the marbles by the clearing near the picnic table," Carl said._

" _Thanks," Daryl mumbled and went off to find her._

 _Daryl went to where Carl sent him and found her sitting on the ground playing a game with marbles._

" _Hey Daryl. Sorry I didn't come right back. I started getting into this game," She said with a timid smile._

" _Its fine, I know you're okay now," He said as he sat down next to her._

" _Thanks for understanding," She said to him._

 _She leaned over and gave a peck on his lips. He stopped her from pulling away and deepened the kiss. Daryl felt so happy in this moment and wished it never ended. Before they could even pull away they heard a groan and Timi got knocked to the ground. Before Daryl could even react and pull out his knife the walker was tearing into her neck._

 _Timi let out a piercing scream that Daryl could barely take. He quickly stabbed the walker and pushed it off of her. Daryl picked her up into his arms and gently stroked her face. Timi was choking and gasping as blood filled her air ways._

" _Please don't, I can't lose ya. I can't lose ya yet," Daryl whimpered out trying hard not to sob._

" _You...ka… have… too let… me uh… go…" She choked out barely._

" _I can't. I need ya," Daryl said leaning his head down tears falling freely down his face._

 _Timi reached her hand up the best she could and touched his cheek softly and whispered, "I love you too."_

 _Her body went slack in his arms and her eyes closed. Daryl let out a sob and knew what he had to do._

" _I did love ya," He whispered as he drove his knife into the back of her head._

End of Dream (1st person)

I jumped straight up in my tent and let out a gasp. I couldn't believe my dream about Timi, it felt so real. At first it was great, us just hanging out at my tent, then the kiss we shared, but how could it get fucked up with a damn walker taking her away from me. Maybe the dream was tryin' to tell me somethin' maybe we ain't supposed to be together, I don't know.

I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to get rid of my dream. I decided to pack up and go back to huntin', maybe that will get my mind off it. I quickly got ready and packed up and headed towards one of the directions I mapped out yesterday. I spent three hours huntin' and only found a few more squirrels, but I did find deer tracks that I'm tryin' to hunt down.

Eventually I tracked down the decent sized deer and shot an arrow in it. The deer took off slow yet I still had to keep a hurried pace to stay with it. I shot it again but the deer still didn't want to drop. I knew I was gettin' close to camp, so I wouldn't have to carry it too far. I shot the deer one more time and it galloped away, but this time even slower, so I knew he'd drop soon.

I followed the tracks and when I got there some of the group was surrounding my deer with a walker's body and head laying near it. I saw the teeth marks in the deer and got totally pissed. I was huntin' it down all mornin' and now it was gnawed on by a stupid geek.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this filthy, disease-bearing, motherless proxy bastard!" I yelled while kicking the Geeks body.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping," Dale said to me.

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison," I said back to Dale.

I walked over to the deer, bent down and said, "What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that," Shane said to me.

I sighed and said, "That's a damn shame."

I stood up and said, "I got some squirrel about a dozen or so."

"That'll have to do," Shane said.

"Oh God," someone said as the walkers severed head started to snap its jaw.

"Come on people. What the hell? It's gotta be the brain," I said as I shot an arrow into the severed head.

I took my arrow out and said, "Don't y'all know nothin'?"

I walked back to camp and started yellin' for Merle, "Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up."

"Uh… Daryl," I heard Timi say lowly behind me.

"Where's Merle?" I asked angrily.

"He was high Daryl and acting stupid, so Rick handcuffed him to the roof," She said nervously.

"And ya just left him there!" I yelled at her.

I got a little too close to Timi and I didn't mean to snap on her. It ain't her fault my brothers locked up on a roof.

"It wasn't her fault," This new guy said as he stepped in front of the kid.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Rick Grimes," the man said.

"Rick Grimes, you got somethin' ya want to tell me?" I said glaring at him.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there," Rick said to me.

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying ya handcuffed my brother to a roof and ya left him there?!" I yelled at the man.

"Yeah," Rick said.

I lost it and through my stuff at him with a grunt. I tried to get at him but Shane and T-Dog tried to hold me back. Shane grabbed me in a chokehold and calmly said,

"Okay, okay."

"You'd best let me go!" I yelled at Shane.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't," he replied.

I let out another grunt and said, "Choke hold's illegal."

"You can file a complaint," Shane said.

Shane let me go after we settled down a bit. We got into a rational discussion of what to do. We decided to go back and look for my brother. The group consisted of Rick, T-dog, Glenn, Timi and I. I don't know how the kid got involved with going, but I'm glad she's comin' with.

Maybe it was their idea of keeping me calm. T-dog and Timi sat across from me in the van and we were all quiet for the whole trip. I couldn't help, but take some glances at the kid, I could tell she looked worried about what we'll find. I don't blame her though, it was those two jack-asses fault. I just hoped my brother is alright so I don't have to snap on this group.  
We eventually made it to the city and decided to leave our van on the tracks. Rick wanted to look for the guns first, but I wasn't having any of it, we were going to look for Merle and that's final. We went to the department store where they said they left my brother. There was an ugly geek on the bottom floor of the store and I shot 'er with my crossbow. We went up to the roof and my brother wasn't there.

I was feelin' so many emotions I was just so angry and sad. I just kept screamin' No as I looked around the roof my brother nowhere to be found. Then his hand on the ground caught my eye. I bent down and picked it up by one of the fingers.

"Ain't that a bitch," I said looking at my brothers severed hand.

"Eww…," I heard the kid say.

"You got a do-rag or somethin'," I asked T-Dog.

He handed me a black do-rag and I wrapped my brother's hand in it. I stuck my brother's hand in Glenn's back pack and we followed the blood trail to find Merle.

"Stop laughing at me its gross," I heard Glenn say behind me.

"But your face is priceless, not like it's the hand from the Adams family and it's going to crawl out and getcha," Timi said as she made a hand gesture of a creepy crawly hand.

"Don't make fun of my brother's hand," I said looking at the kid.

"Sorry," I heard her mumble.

I didn't mean to be rude to her, but she is adorable when she apologizes. Focus I'm looking for my brother, ain't got time for lookin' at the kid. We found out Merle cauterized his hand, I knew my brother was a tough son of a bitch. We decided to go get the guns and Glenn made a plan up.

Glenn, Timi and I were in the alley where he took Rick when they first met. T-dog and Rick were in another alley way about two blocks away, just in case Glenn couldn't get back to us. He went out the alley to go get the guns and Timi and I watched his back. It was going good until some more geeks showed up and Glenn was kinda stuck.

"I'm gonna go help him," The kid said getting ready to take off.

I grabbed her by the arm and said, "No you're not, don't need ya gettin' bit while saving the stupid China man."

After that dream last night I wasn't about to send her out there and gettin' eatin' by a geek.

"First of all he's Korean and second of all why do you even care what happens to me," she said to me.

"Cause I don't want to be blamed for your stupidity and not having your back," I said to her.

"I'll be fine, just watch my back. I'm not going to let Glenn get eaten," She said and went to help.

"Stupid kid," I mumbled while shaking my head.

I covered her hoping she knew what she was doing. I heard somethin' from behind me in the alley way and reluctantly I turned from watchin' the kid to see what it was. I found a young Spanish kid probably around Timi's age hidin'.

"Whoa, don't shoot me! What do you want?" The kid asked.

"I'm looking for my brother. He's hurt real bad. You seen 'im?" I asked the kid pointin' my crossbow at 'im.

"Ayudame!" He yelled.

"Shut up! You're gonna bring the geeks down on us. Answer the question! Answer the question," I yelled at the kid.

"Ayudame! Ayudame! Ayudame!" the kid kept screamin'.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up," I yelled to the kid.

Next thing I know Glenn and Timi are getting' taken by other Spanish men who im guessin' is with this punk. I shot one of the men in the ass with my arrow. I tried to go after 'em, but Geeks were comin' so they took off and I closed the fence to the alley.

"Dammit!" I screamed in frustration.

I started yellin' at the kid, don't even know what I was sayin'. I tried so hard to keep the kid safe from walkers and some bastards took her. Rick and T-dog made it to me and asked what happened. I told 'em that his buddies took Glenn and Timi. We headed back to the lab because the geeks were tryin' to knock down the fence, we took the kid with us to see if we could get some answers.

We started interrogating the kid but he wasn't speakin'. I decided to use threats to get him to talk and showed him my brothers hand to scare 'im. Eventually he told us where we can find his men. We had him handcuffed and led him to where he told us his friends were at. His friends came out some on the roof and some on the ground. Both sides started talkin' and discussin' what happened.

"The guy I don't know why you'd save him, but the girl sure is muy bonita," The man named Guillermo said.

"Ya leave her alone," I said to the man.

I don't know why I said anything, it's not like she's mine. I just couldn't help the thought of someone hurtin' her.

"Chill hombre, I won't touch your girl," Guillermo said to me.

"She ain't my girl," I said to 'im.

"Ah, then why do you care so much hick?" He said looking at me.

I glared at him, but Rick spoke, "She's a part of our group, just like the man. We just want them both back in one piece."

I asked if they had my brother in there, but they said they didn't. We left and decided on a plan. I wouldn't want to be a part of this shitty plan if it was just Glenn in there, but Timi was there too. Rick decided to give Guillermo half of our guns and his man for the two of our people. We went back to where they were and started making our part of the deal.

"I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dog's. They're the evilest, nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw," The guy said.

"And your girl we're gonna have some fun," He continued to say.

Before I could do anything a little old lady came out screamin' for Felipe.

"Get that old lady out of my line of fire," I yelled at the people.

She started talkin' to Rick and Rick was calmin' her down and askin' where our people was. We went into this old nursin' home followin' the group that stayed here. Some guy was havin' an asthma attack and Felipe was helpin' him out. When we looked around Timi and Glenn were just fine, and the dogs turned out to be three little Chihuahuas.

"We thought you were being eaten by dogs," T-Dog said.

"That's crazy, but were fine they're really nice people," Timi said to us.

Rick started talkin' to Guillermo about splittin' the guns between us. I thought it was a stupid idea but my thoughts didn't matter. I walked over to the kid and said, "Told ya not to go out there kid."

"But me and Glenn are fine," She said back.

"Yeah, but it still could have ended up worse than this," I said looking at her.

"You really do care Daryl," she said with a grin.

"I don't care. Just don't want to hear the whole group whining and complaining about ya two getting killed," I said with narrowed eyes.

Truth is I did care about 'er, I didn't want her to be taken away from me yet, not until I could at least have somethin' with 'er.

"Sure Daryl, I know deep down you care," Timi said with a smirk.

She patted me on the arm and walked away. I grumbled some incoherent comments about the kid, but it was nothin' bad. If she only knew the truth that I knew she liked me and that I liked her back. I stood next to Rick getting' in on what we were gonna do. Eventually we left the nursin' home and headed back to the van.

Of course I complained the whole time about givin' away half our guns and ammo. When we got to where we left the van turns out it was gone. Merle supposedly took it, can't blame him, but that's my brother for ya. We decided to head back on foot, we got back to camp around night time. When we got there it was total chaos, Geeks were everywhere and people were bitten. It sure was one heck of a day, ain't safe here anymore. It's not safe anywhere anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

The First Real Talk

After finally decidin' where we were going next, we started headin' towards the CDC instead of Fort Benning. Rick thought it was better to go to the CDC to see if they've found anythin' about the disease. I didn't really care where we were goin', guess since my brother ain't around doesn't really matter if I stay with this group.

Somethin' tells me that maybe I can finally interact with the kid soon. Speakin' of the kid, since most of the other cars were full she decided to be in my truck. Better than Shane, he's been actin' a little strange lately, and I don't want him touchin' my girl. Well she isn't mine, well not yet any way, but maybe soon.

She was sittin' in my passenger seat just playin' with the string of her bow and lookin' out the window. I saw her use it once or twice, she wasn't bad at it. I'd like to take her huntin' sometime I think she'd be a natural. I'm just not sure if huntin' would be her thing.

I was wonderin' what was going through her mind as she sat there quietly. We never really talked much, since I'm such a god damn pussy. Wish I did have the balls to communicate, but I have no damn clue what to talk about.

Timi turned her head towards me and I quickly glanced back at the road. I don't think she caught me starin' because after a few seconds she turned her head back to the window. I took one last glance at her and turned back to the road so I could focus on my drivin'.

* * *

We finally made it to the CDC, it was gettin' dark out so I'm glad we made it. When we stepped out with our stuff we noticed a whole bunch of dead bodies, some civilians and some military. It was one hell of a site, looks like hell went on. There might not be anyone left in that place. We headed up to the CDC and we were all careful of the bodies on the ground just in case some weren't fully dead.

When we approached the door to the CDC and it was sealed tight with some kind of titanium steel looking shit. Rick started yellin' at this camera 'cause he could have sworn he saw it move. I thought Rick was just losin' it, hell we're all losin it. His racket started to bring the geeks down on us, so I helped Shane kill some of them that got close.

We decided to head back towards the cars, but out of nowhere the door to the CDC opened with a bright white light. We all ran inside to get away from the geeks. The Dr. Jenner dude said we could stay as long as we complied with a blood test.

Ain't never had no fancy blood test before, but if that meant being off the streets for a little while, I'll do it. Anyway this Dr. Jenner was the only one left and the others left or "opted-out". I don't trust this Dr. Guy so I'm gonna keep a close I on 'im.

The Dr. showed us some rooms that were available and as soon as he told us to go easy on the hot showers we all went straight to our rooms. Everyone wanted to take advantage of a hot shower, which had been a long time since any of us had one, and who the hell knew when we'll get that opportunity again.

After I took a shower I threw on a decent pair of jeans, my red checkered sleeveless t-shirt, and my boots. About an hour after we settled in we had some dinner, plus another thing 'bout the CDC they had wine and other Alcohol. I was gettin' shit faced drunk from the southern comfort I was drinkin', I just felt so relaxed and calm for once in my life. I could tell the kid was even havin' fun and I was surprised she was drinkin' some wine.

She looked so pretty smilin' at the jokin' and playin' around everyone was doin'. Get a hold of yourself Dixon it's just drunk talk, ain't interested in 'er. I teased Glenn about him Drinkin' and I think I may have pushed him too far because he was slowly becoming drunk as a skunk. It was funny as hell though, the China man is a funny drunk. Eventually everyone was startin' to disperse and head to their rooms. Some of us guys stayed around for a while, Glenn and T-Dog decided to head to the REC room and hang out.

I decided to head to bed and chill out by myself until I fall into a drunken stupor. As I was headin' to my room I noticed the kid's door was still open. I decided to check on her and see if she was alright. I stood in front of the door, with my arms crossed, and saw the kid sittin' in bed drawin' or somethin' in 'er notebook. I decided to make my presence known by clearin' my throat. The kid looked up at me and I noticed she had a little shock written on 'er face.

"What's up," she asked me as she fidgeted with the pen in 'er hand.

"I saw your door open and I thought I come by, check on ya," I said feelin' shy all of a sudden.

I should have just went to my room instead of initiatin' a conversation with 'er.

"Thanks," She said to me with a slight smile.

I let out a grunt and mentally cursed myself. Why do I have to be such a pussy when I'm tryin' to talk with this kid? She went back to doin' whatever she was doin' in 'er notebook, so I decided to go check it out.

"Whatcha doing kid?" I asked looking down at 'er.

I think I scared her because she looked surprised that I was right next to 'er.

"Just doodling," she said with a shrug.

"You're pretty good," I said looking at 'er doodles.

"Thanks," she said trying to hide a smile.

I sat next to 'er in 'er bed and held out my hand saying, "Can I see more."

"Sure," she said handing me 'er notebook.

For about a half hour I sat there flipping through 'er notebook, I made some comments and asked some questions about some of the different doodles. She answered them and we laughed at a few funny ones. I couldn't believe this girl was actually makin' me laugh it ain't often when a person can do that.

It was cool hangin' out with Timi, I never knew she could be good company. Way to quickly, I finished it and handed it back to 'er. I thought about askin' 'er a question, but I just sat there like an idiot lookin' at my lap. I couldn't just come out and say, hey I like ya, would ya like to be my girlfriend in this fucked up world. It just ain't that simple. She asked me something instead, "Where did you learn how to hunt?"

I looked at 'er with a raised eyebrow, I didn't expect 'er to ask me somethin'. I thought hard about it and eventually I answered 'er question, "Mostly my brother taught me how to hunt."

I looked out into the distance and said, "but my pa taught me something's too when he wasn't too shit faced drunk or out god knows where."

"You didn't get along with your pa?" She asked me.

I knew she didn't mean no harm in that question, but I couldn't help myself from gettin' pissed at the asshole who ruined my life.

"Don't wanna talk 'bout it," I said with irritation.

"Sorry," she said with a small voice.

I felt guilty at talkin' to her like that, ain't 'er fault. I looked over at 'er and said, "Don't be, ya didn't know."

She did a little nod and still looked a little uneasy.

"Did ya lose any one?" I asked 'er to change the subject.

"My mom, aunt, and grandma got infected, had to kill them. Also my dog ran away," she said playing with 'er pen again.

"Sorry 'bout that," I said feelin' bad for 'er.

She just shrugged and asked, "Do you miss your brother?"

It was cool that she asked me about my brother, didn't think she cared that much.

"Course, he's blood. He can be an asshole sometimes, but Merles my brother," I said with a small smile on my face.

"I hope you find him," she said looking at me.

"Me too, Kid." I said to 'er.

"Do you think you can teach me how to hunt sometime?" she asked me with hope in 'er eyes.

"I'll think about it Kid," I said with a smirk pulling at my lips.

All this time I wanted to take 'er huntin' and she actually wanted to go with me, it's kinda like a weird dream. She nodded with a smile, I could tell she was happy.

"It's gettin' late, I'll see ya 'round Kid," I said as I got up and walked to the door.

"Kay, night Daryl," she said to me.

I looked over my shoulder as I closed 'er door and said, "Night Kid."

I stood outside the door with a slight smile pullin' at my lips. I couldn't believe we actually talked for the first time. It was hands down one of the best moments in this world. Hopefully we'll talk again sometime and soon. I walked to my room and shut the door. I got into bed and quickly fell asleep with thoughts of me and the kid huntin' someday.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

The First Kiss

I had some breakfast this mornin' and cleaned my crossbow to get ready for huntin' later. I was gonna see if I could find any signs of Sophia today while out huntin'. I think everyone's given up on the poor girl, ain't right. I think even her own mother thinks all hope is lost, it's a damn shame.

It was still early mornin' probably 'round 10ish if time was still relevant. I was walkin' by a tree and heard the kid say, "Hey Daryl, Where you going?"

I looked up and gave the kid a scowl. What the hell was she doin' in the woods alone? She's goin' to get herself killed one day and ain't nobody gonna know.

"Huntin' kid," I said glarin' at 'er.

"Can I come?" She asked me.

"Why?" I asked her with a puzzled expression.

Why did she want to come with me? She climbed down from the tree and answered, "Just to have something to do, I wanna help."

"I don't need no help," I said as I started walkin' away.

I kinda hoped she'd follow me and not take no for an answer and thankfully she did.

"Common please, I'll behave," she said as she followed me.

"Fine, just don't get in my way, or you'll get an arrow in ya ass," I said still walkin'.

Of course I wouldn't seriously put an arrow in her ass, I like 'er to much.

"Fair enough," she said as she tried to keep up with me. I

smirked a bit at what I've gotten myself into. This is gonna be a fun day.

We were out huntin' for a few hours with the kid follwin' behind me. I killed about 6 squirrels and I had the kid hold a few of 'em. We came to a break in the woods which led to a small town with houses and stores.

"Let's check some houses, see if there's a sign of Sophia," I finally spoke after spending a few hours huntin' together.

We went up to this one house which seemed deserted and old even before the apocalypse. We did a sweep around the house, and there was one lone walker upstairs, the walker looked pretty mangled, but I put a bolt right through his head.

"Don't think she was here," I said lookin' around some more.

She nodded 'er head and we headed to the kitchen to see if there was any food in the cupboards. As we looked around we heard a loud clap of thunder. I guess while we were occupied checkin' the house a storm came in.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while," she said lookin' out the window.

It sounded like it was pourin' outside and didn't sound like it would let up any time soon. I went up to the kid, looked out the window to see, and let out a grunted, "Guess so."

I walked back over ta the cabinets and sat down on the floor, leanin' back against the cabinet. I started openin' a bag of Lucky Charms that I found in one of the cabinets. Not my favorite type of cereal, but hell I'll take what I can get during the apocalypse.

"Ya gonna' stand there all day or ya gonna' join me?" I asked lookin' at the kid who was still lookin' out the window.

She walked over to me and took a seat next to me. I took a handful of cereal and handed her the bag. She did the same and sat the bag between the two of us. I opened the cabinet next to me and found a bottle of liquor.

"Jackpot," I mumbled to myself.

I took the bottle out of the cabinet and unscrewed the cap. I took a large gulp and finished with a loud "G'ahh".

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and handed the bottle to the Kid. She took the bottle from me and took a swig of the liquor and let out an, "uhh."

The kids face was hilarious when she drank the liquor. I started laughing harder than ever. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard before, not even before the world went to shit. Once I composed myself to a few chuckles I said, "You've never drank before have ya."

"Nothing like that," she said handin' me the bottle back.

"I could tell," I said, then took another gulp of the liquor.

I handed the bottle back, but she shook 'er head.

"It'll keep ya warm kid," I said with a sincere face.

It was getting' kind of nippy in here from the rain, so I thought it be good for 'er.

"What the hell," she said with a shrug of 'er shoulders and goin' for another round of the liquor.

She didn't make a face again, but she still looked adorable. Focus Dixon, can't have a relationship with this girl.

"That a girl," I said as she handed me the bottle.

We sat there in silence passin' the bottle back and forth and eatin' the cereal. The rain was still poundin' against the window pane full force, keepin' us stuck in here alone.

"Why do you call me kid?" she asked me.

"Cause that's what ya are," I said while playin' with the now empty bottle of liquor on my lap.

"I'm not a kid," she said scowling at me.

"Have ya looked at yourself lately, especially the face ya made while drinking the liquor. Ya look like ya fifteen," I said smilin' a bit at the memory.

"I'm 18 and just because I couldn't handle a drink doesn't mean I'm a kid," she said lookin' at 'er hands in 'er lap.

"I know. It's a nickname kid, it just kinda stuck," I said looking inta 'er eyes.

It could just be the liquor talkin', but the kid had some pretty brown eyes. She nodded 'er head, but couldn't look away from my eyes. She started leanin' inta me and was goin' to kiss me. I decided to follow 'er lead and kiss 'er soft lips.

I couldn't believe this was happenin' and it felt so amazin' I couldn't even describe it. It started off slow and our movements were in sync. My hand traveled to 'er face and went inta the kid's short hair. Her hair was soft kind of like silk yet rough all in one. I gave a little tug which made 'er gasp and I took that opportunity to slide my tongue inta 'er mouth. I probed 'er mouth with my tongue and tried to taste every inch of 'er.

I thought it was crap when they say some girls taste sweet, but damn were they right. Our tongues mingled with one another and fought for dominance. Eventually she let me win and my tongue explored every single part of 'er mouth. Timi's left hand was resting against my stomach makin' me want to do more than just kiss 'er.

Our make out session started to slow down and slowly we detached our lips, but I still kept my forehead on 'ers. My hand was on 'er face rubbing my thumb back and forth, back and forth against 'er soft cheek. Once 'er breath became semi-normal she let out a "Wow."

We may have had a little something to drink, but we definitely weren't drunk. I smirked and said, "You're definitely not a kid."

I made 'er smile at that comment. I gave 'er another kiss but this time it was short and sweet. When did I go soft? Maybe I am a pussy, Merle would surely be a pain in my ass and snickerin' at me if he was here. We disconnected ourselves and leaned against the cabinets smiling to ourselves. After a few minutes of silence I broke it, "I think it stopped rainin'."

"Yeah I think it did," she said looking towards the window where some sun was shining through.

"We should go before it gets late," I said as I got up and stretched my muscles, she did the same followin' my lead.

I picked up my crossbow that I sat on top of the counter earlier. She took 'er knife out of 'er belt loops and got ready to head back to the farm. We left the house and made are way back to the Greene's farm through the woods. We made our way in silence until she blurted out a question, "Why'd you kiss me?"

I was walkin' in front of her and I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't know. It just seemed right."

I spoke again after a few seconds of silence, "There's somethin' 'bout ya kid, ever since we talked that night at the CDC. Couldn't get my mind off ya."

"Actually I haven't stopped thinking about that night either." she said as we started to reach the farm.

I couldn't believe she was actually thinkin' about me too. I looked over my shoulder and smirked at 'er, "Ya been thinkin' about me?"

"Yeah," she said with a shy smile and a blush starting to form on the tips of her ears.

"You're cute," I said with a smirk on my face.

She blushed even harder and I rarely seen 'er blush.

"I like when ya blush," I chuckled as we got closer to the fire that was burning at the camp.

Carol and Lori were finishin' up hangin' the laundry and Carl was drawin' in the dirt. We dropped off the squirrels and we went to our separate tents to get cleaned up for dinner. From then on out Timi and I haven't been able to keep our hands off each other.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do no own the Walking Dead or it's character's.

* * *

Broken Hearted

We have been on this farm for a little while now. Timi and I shared our first kiss 'bout a week ago or a little less. Of course I don't want the whole group gossipin' about our relationship, so I'm tryin' to keep it on the down low. Whenever I get a chance I'd sneak a kiss on the kid's lips or cheek.

Today Rick decided to split up and go out looking for Sophia. Rick got a map and everyone chose their own spots to check out. All the women stayed at camp and did their duties. I decide to borrow a horse from the Green's farm and travel up one of the mountains to get a full view of the area. I went into the stables and started to saddle up one of the horses. I heard someone approachin' me and I figured it was the kid.

"Where you going?" she asked me.

"Gonna go up the small mountain, 'bout a mile from here. See if I can spot Sophia or somewhere she could have gone," I said as I continued gettin' the horse ready.

"Okay, just be careful," she said to me.

"Of course. I'll be back before sundown. Don't ya worry 'bout me alright," I said lookin' down at 'er.

"Alright," she said to me.

I gave 'er a quick kiss and mounted the horse.

"Don't wander way from camp. Can't keep my eye on ya today. So no trouble," I said with a stern face.

Somehow the kid always gets into some kind of trouble, don't want 'er to get hurt when I can't be there.

"I won't," she said with 'er arms crossed and an adorable pout.

I let out a chuckle and said, "See ya in a bit kid."

I started gallopin' away and I took off into the woods. It took about an hour and a half to get up the small mountain and the view was pretty spectacular. Anyway I was searchin' through some spots and seein' what I could find. I stopped at this one spot to look at the map and to see where I was. Somethin' must have spooked my horse and it knocked me off makin' me plummet into a creek about 10ft down maybe more. I was soaked and the horse ran away, this just ain't my day.

I tried to get up, but sharp pain in my abdomen made me falter in my actions. Dammit, how did my arrow get lodged in my side? I groaned and pulled myself out of the water with my crossbow in toe. I laid down on the ground tryin' to keep myself at bay. I knew I had to toke the arrow out but I barely had the energy. I decided to bind it the best I could since the arrow is still in there. I tried to climb up the embankment, but half way up I lost my footin' and fell back down irritatin' the wound.

I started to close my eyes and I could have sworn I heard Merle's voice. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Merle crouchin' next to me. I knew he couldn't be there but it felt so real. Of course he was pickin' on me about everythin' and I told 'im about Sophia.

"Ya got a thing for little girls now?" Merle snickered.

"Shut up," I mumbled with a glare.

"I think ya do, that little Timi got ya wrapped around 'er l'il finger. Makin' ya act all gushy and lovey," Merle said.

"She ain't got me wrapped around 'er finger. She's nothing to me," I said lyin' through my teeth.

"Bullshit, I can see the way ya look at 'er. Ya love that girl," Merle teased.

"She's nothin' to me," I mumbled.

"Good, 'cause remember little D, ain't nobody ever gonna care about ya except me," Merle said.

I gave a stern nod at my brother. I felt somethin' on my foot and I looked down and there was a walker tryin' to get at me. I pushed it away and I couldn't find any arrows so I picked up a stick and bashed his head in. Next thing I know another geek was comin' and I had nothin' but the arrow lodged into my side.

I took out the arrow from my side with a loud groan and loaded it into my crossbow as fast as I could. I shot the geek in the head and it dropped. I took a breather then I patched up the wound the best I could with ripped up pieces of my shirt. I was hungry so I ate one of the squirrels I had found earlier.

I cut off the geeks ears and tied 'em to a piece of string and put it 'round my neck. I decided to climb out of the embankment and was goin' slowly but surely. Merle was of 'course givin' me "encouraging" words. Merle disappeared and I tried to make my way back to camp before it got dark.

I was walkin' threw the field and Rick, Shane and Glenn were comin' towards me. Rick had a gun pointed at my head and I said, "That's the third time you've pointed that gun at my head. Ya gonna pull the trigger or what?"

A gun shot rang out and I dropped to the ground.

"I was kidding," I mumbled as they picked me up.

That's the last thing I remember before I fell unconscious.

I was getting patched up by Hershel while Shane and Rick were askin' me questions about what I saw and where I found Sophia's doll. They all left and I was left alone in and out of sleep. It's been a while since I've been in a bed so it felt kinda nice. I heard the floorboards creek outside and it seemed to stop outside my door. I waited for the person to come in, but after a minute no one came in. I knew they were still there 'cause I heard no other movement.

"Whoever ya are, Yah gonna stand out there all day or ya gonna come in," I said to the person behind the door.

Timi came in with a bowl and closed the door behind 'er.

"What were ya standing out there for, ain't gonna bite," I said as I pulled up my sheet so she didn't see my scars.

"I don't know, just thinking," she said.

"'bout what?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Just stuff," she said with a shrug.

She went over to my side and put the bowl on the nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Fine," I said.

"Just fine," she said to me.

"Said I'm fine," I said a little louder than necessary.

She didn't care 'bout me, she's nothin' to me. Just like Merle said he's the only person who cares 'bout me, he's blood.

"Sorry," she said a little token aback.

"Just leave me be alright," I said with a glare.

"What's wrong with you?" she said looking at me.

"Ain't nothin' wrong! Don't act like ya care 'bout me," I said.

"I care about you Daryl. All those kisses meant something," she said glarin' at me.

"Bullshit, ya just think I'm some redneck asshole and thought ya can get into my head," I said.

"If that's what you think fine. I don't know what happened out there but you're a dick Daryl Dixon. And for the record, I did feel something when we're together and I'm sorry you think otherwise," she said and quickly left the room.

I knew I just ruined what I had between the kid, but whatever it's the end of the world. I ate my food and laid down. I heard my door open again and I looked over hopin' it was the kid. Get a hold of yourself Dixon ya ruined it with 'er you don't need 'er. It turned out it was just Carol comin' in. She came over to me and picked up the bowl. She was lookin' at me and I was gettin' annoyed.

"What ya want?" I asked 'er.

"What happened with Timi?" Carol asked.

"The hell ya talking' about," I said to 'er.

"I saw you two kiss in the stables and happy. Then I saw her walk out of here and she looked really upset," she said to me.

"What's it matter to ya?" I said glarin' at 'er.

"I think you two are great together and whatever happened I hope you two patch it up. I know she likes you a lot and may even love you. I can see it in her eyes and I believe you're scared to see it. Just know Daryl we all care about you and Timi especially. Don't be afraid to have what you never had, before you lose her," Carol said.

She gave me a kiss on the temple which made me flinch and she walked out of my room. Damn that woman for makin' me feel bad about what I did. Guess I was kind of a jackass to the kid. Maybe I do love 'er and I just don't want to lose 'er, so I tried to distance myself makin' it even worse. It was a long night with tossin' and turnin'. I thought about everythin' the kid said before she left and everythin' Carol said. I finally fell asleep which must have been early mornin' dreamin' about the kid.

It's been two days since I blew up on Timi and I haven't talked to 'er since. I was thinkin' on how to talk to 'er and apologize. It ain't every day I apologize to somebody even before shit hit the fan. Andrea came to my tent and gave me a book. She apologized for shootin' me in the head. When she was about to leave I asked if she can get Timi for me and she nodded 'er head.

As I waited for the kid I fiddled with my arrow in my hand and thought 'bout what to say. I was so nervous and I didn't know why, maybe I do love this girl. I heard the kid comin' towards my tent and once again she was standin' outside and not comin' in.

"Are we gonna go through this again," I said to 'er.

She came in and stood by the end of my cot.

"Ya should stop thinkin' so much. Miss out on things," I said smirkin' at 'er.

"Yeah I guess. So are you still mad at me?" she asked me.

Why would she think I'm mad 'er? Hell she should be pissed at me for everythin' I said.

"Ain't mad at ya. You should be the one mad at me. Especially after everythin' I said to ya. I don't say this often or ever but I'm sorry for hurtin' ya the other day kid. I was an asshole and I hope ya can forgive me," I said lookin' anywhere but at 'er.

"I was mad, but I couldn't let it get to me because I still like you Daryl. So I forgive you," she said smilin' at me.

"Really? You're gonna forgive me that easily," I said with a raised brow.

This kid really didn't have a mean bone in 'er body.

"Yeah, I don't hold big grudges," she said with a shrug.

"Pfft… maybe ya should rethink that. Could get ya hurt," I said.

"I know, but it just depends on what the subject is," she said.

I nodded my head and patted the spot next to me. She sat there and looked at me.

"I just want ya to know, I ain't never gonna yell at ya again, and jeopardize what we got. I like ya kid and I hope ya know your mine and only mine," I said with seriousness.

"I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way," she said with a smile.

"Good," was all I said before I pulled 'er into a kiss.

"OW!" I yelped and grabbed my side.

Guess I pulled 'er into my side a little too fast. She shook 'er head and said, "Guess you should have been careful with your stitches."

"Shut up," I said with a smirk.

"Are they okay?" she asked me.

I looked 'em over and didn't seem like I tore 'em.

"Yeah, they're fine. Didn't tear 'em, but it ain't gonna stop me from kissin' ya," I said and kissed 'er again.

I'm glad Timi and I worked things out and hopefully it will lead to bigger and better things.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Warning: Smut

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Her First Hunt and More

It's been a few days since I was knocked off the horse I took from the Greene's farm. I got stabbed in the side of my abdomen region by my own arrow, go figure, and got grazed by a bullet in the head by Andrea. Even though the kid and I had a little tiff, we seem to be goin' strong. I decided to take the kid out huntin' today since I knew we both wanted to hunt together. I knocked on the support beams of 'er tent and she said, "Come in."

I unzipped the tent with a smile and saw Timi cleanin' her arrows and knife.

"Hey Daryl, what's up?" she said smilin' back at me.

Ever since our first kiss in the abandoned house 2 weeks ago Timi and I have been gettin' closer to each other, with our little fight bringing us even closer.

"I was wonderin' if ya still wanted me to teach ya how to hunt." I said sitting next to 'er on 'er cot.

"Really?" she asked with a huge grin on 'er face.

I let out a chuckle at 'er eagerness and replied, "Yeah, I knew ya wanted to ever since ya asked me at the CDC, so ya wana go?"

"Heck yeah," she said still grinning like a loon.

"If ya keep that up I'm going to half to toke that bow from ya before ya hurt yourself," I said smirking at 'er.

"Aww come on Daryl. I'm just so excited," she said as she picked up 'er bow and arrows.

"Why?" I asked as I got up from the cot.

"Because I have a hot and talented teacher," she said as she followed me out of 'er tent.

"Yeah right," I snorted as we walked towards the woods.

"It's true Daryl, don't doubt yourself," she said while walkin' beside me.

"Whatever, let's focus," I said looking over at 'er with a small smile ghosting over my face.

She nodded 'er head and we continued into the woods. We were in the woods for about thirty minutes until Timi and I finally tracked down a squirrel.

"Now focus Kid, aim a l'il higher," I said behind 'er, I had my right hand on 'er waist and my left was pushin' 'er arms up that were aiming 'er bow.

She pulled back on 'er bow string, waitin' for the right moment to release 'er arrow and get 'er first animal kill. I rested my other hand on 'er waist and whispered,

"Now." She let the string go and the arrow flew through the trees and into the poor unknowin' squirrel.

"Way to go Kid, maybe I'll send ya out alone and give myself a break." I said holdin' 'er waist tighter, then placed a peck on 'er cheek.

"I couldn't have done it without you though," she said turnin' around to face me.

"Na you're a natural, ya just needed a little guidance," I said wrappin' my arms around 'er waist.

She put 'er arms on my shoulder and said, "You really can't take a compliment can you."

"Shut up," I said with a shy smile spreading across my lips with a hint of a blush.

She gave me a kiss on the lips, but I decided to have a make out session in the woods. We held each other close as we kissed, the only noise we heard was our breaths and the chirps of nearby birds. We finally pulled apart and I gave her a smirk.

"C'mon let me teach ya how to skin it," I said as I pulled 'er towards the dead squirrel

. "Ew," she said making a face.

I chuckled and shook my head as we got to the squirrel.

"You're gonna need to know how to skin an animal, just cause ya can hunt it doesn't mean ya be able to eat it. I don't want ya to go hungry after I taught ya how to hunt," I said.

I bent over and took the arrow out of the squirrel and handed it to 'er. She took the arrow and wiped it off on 'er pants. Then stuck it in the quiver that hung on 'er back. I picked up the squirrel and took out my knife.

"C'mon let's sit on this log," I said as we went over to the fallen tree log.

We sat down and I started to show 'er how to skin the animal. It was fun teachin' the kid skills that she can use if we ever get separated, but hopefully it doesn't happen. It took about an hour for 'er to skin it, but I'm proud of how she did for the first time.

"Pretty good for the first time Kid," I said holdin' up the skinned squirrel.

"You think so," she said examinin' 'er work.

"Now who can't take a compliment," I said smilin' at 'er.

"Shut up Daryl," she said smilin' at me.

I chuckled and tied the squirrel to a string and then tied it to my belt loop.

"Let's get back to camp," I said gettin' up from the log.

"Ok," she said as she followed after me.

"Hope ya know you're my huntin' partner," I said looking over at 'er as we walked.

"Really?" she asked me. I nodded my head with a smile.

"Cool," she said.

I usually liked to hunt alone, but getting' some alone time with the kid will be fun. We got to camp and gave Carol our squirrel that we found, we still had a few left over from my last huntin' trip, so one would do for the day.

* * *

After supper that night we all hung around the fire like usual and talked amongst ourselves. Of course I was sitting next to my girl like I've been doin' since our kiss. I don't think anybody has noticed that there was somethin' goin' on between us, but it doesn't matter I like our privacy. Once it started to get late everyone started goin' their separate ways to their tent.

I kinda wanted to bring our relationship to the next level, but I wasn't gonna push 'er if she didn't want to. I leaned over towards 'er and whispered in 'er ear, "Come to my tent tonight."

I felt 'er stiffen, so I knew I caught 'er off guard. Hopefully she feels the same way I do and we can get to the next stage of our relationship. I smirked as I walked away and towards my tent. I left the zipper open so she could come right in. I was feelin' nervous as fuck because it's been a long time since I've had sex and it never been with a girlfriend. Usually it's just some random chick from the bar or somethin', but even that was rare.

She came in and zipped up the flap to give us some privacy. As soon as she turned around I crashed my lips to 'ers. I let my tongue trace 'er bottom lip to ask for permission. She let me in and I explored 'er mouth like I always do, but this was different. My hands were cupping her ass and 'er hands were running through my hair. My left hand came up the front of 'er shirt, her skin felt so good on my own and I cupped 'er left breast.

It felt so good in my hand it was crazy how it just fit in my hand like it was made just for me. As I played with 'er breast she let out a moan which made my dick jump. Suddenly my pants felt really tight at this moment. We've never gone this far before and I was scared if she'd reject me or think I'm pushin' 'er. I moved my kisses to 'er jaw, then traveled down 'er neck and moved to 'er pulse point. Her skin was soft in my mouth and felt so delicate.

As I sucked, licked and kissed the sensitive spot Timi let out moaning noises that made my cock strain even more against my pants. I took my hand out of 'er shirt and started to take it off. Once I pulled it half way up I stopped kissin' 'er to toke 'er top off all the way. I tossed 'er shirt to the side, landin' god knows where in my tent. My lips crashed back to 'ers and I started to unhook 'er bra. She helped me toke 'er bra off fully and tossed it with 'er shirt.

Both my hands came up to caress 'er soft breasts. It felt so good in my rough callused hands. She rubbed 'er hands down my chest which was still covered by my shirt, I got scared when she started to unbutton it, and I tensed up a bit but then quickly relaxed. I was nervous that she wouldn't like me with scars, but fuck it, if she does then I guess were over. She finished unbuttonin' and I quickly shed myself of my shirt and tossed it where 'er clothes had been disposed earlier.

She ran 'er hands down my back and I knew she could feel the scars on my body. It didn't feel like she was gonna bolt or say anything, so I felt we could take things further. Our breathing started getting' heavy and are kisses were gettin' deeper.

Our hands roamed all over each other's body. I pushed us over to my cot and laid on top of 'er, my erection was strainin' my pants and pressin' against 'er abdomen. I kissed my way to 'er ear and licked and pulled at the lobe and around the shell. The scruff of my goatee rubbin' against 'er skin.

"Ya sure ya want this?" I asked 'er in a deep husky voice.

"Yes," she let out in a shaky breath.

I growled in 'er ear and ran my left hand down 'er body towards the button of 'er jeans. I couldn't believe I was going to do it with Timi. I started to unbutton 'er jeans, and I felt 'er tense a bit, but I calmed 'er down by saying, "Relax."

I bet this is 'er first time, so hopefully I don't hurt 'er and make it special. She relaxed 'er body and I started to toke 'er pants off. I kissed down 'er body leaving no spot untouched. I kissed down 'er tummy and took of 'er pants. I tossed them on the floor of my tent and I started kissin' up and down 'er thighs and rubbing my hands up and down 'er body.

Her body was so soft every part I kissed and licked was amazin'. She looked down at me with 'er eyelids half shut and filled with lust. I finally went to the place that drove any women mad. I kissed 'er through 'er panties and felt how wet she was and let out a deep growl. I pulled off 'er panties and tossed them across the tent. As soon as I did that I put my mouth on 'er licked and nipped at 'er core. She tasted so good I couldn't get enough of 'er.

"So wet," I mumbled against 'er.

I licked and sucked at every drop I could find. I put a finger inside 'er and matched my movements with my mouth. I could feel she was close so I added another finger inside of 'er.

"So tight," I mumbled.

As soon as I went a little faster, she came undone and closed 'er eyes. She contracted around my fingers and groaned my name. Hearing her moan my name made me want her so much more, which I didn't think was possible. I licked 'er up then kissed back up to 'er face.

I gave 'er a deep and passionate kiss that I didn't want to end. I pulled away from our kiss and looked deeply into 'er eyes with a smile on my face. I could feel my face was flushed and my eyes filled with lust.

"We could stop if ya want, ya don't have to do this," I said still lookin' into 'er eyes.

"I want to, I want you," she said in a voice filled with desire.

I kissed 'er again with the same amount of passion as the last one. Her hands went to my pants and unbuttoned 'em. She pulled 'em down as far as she could get 'em, and I finished by tossin' 'em with all our other clothes. She touched me through my boxers and I let out an animalistic growl against 'er lips. It felt so good and the way the heat of her hand went through my boxers felt great.

She rubbed my hard-on and 'er other hand rubbed up and down my chest. I couldn't handle any more and I quickly shed myself of my boxers. I needed to be inside her now. I leaned over 'er to reach my make shift table and got a condom. I'm glad I had found some protection because I don't want a baby on our hands, especially in this crazy world.

I put on the condom and lined myself up at 'er entrance. Her breath hitched and I could feel the heat radiating off of her. I grabbed 'er right hand in mine and raised it above 'er head.

"This may hurt a bit," I said lookin' at 'er with a sincere face.

She nodded and leaned 'er head up to kiss me on the lips. I squeezed 'er hand and slowly put myself inside of 'er. She let out a muffled moan because my lips were still smotherin' 'ers. I went as deep as I could go, I felt 'er tighten around me.

"So fuckin' tight," I mumbled against 'er lips.

Her muscles relaxed a bit and I pulled out to the tip. I went slowly for a while but I finally picked up the pace. I was gruntin' and she was pantin' my name. I could feel the sweat formin' on my face and my chest. I could feel she was gettin' close to comin' undone again and I wasn't too far behind.

"So close," I mumbled into 'er ear.

"Me too," she replied in between moans.

My left hand went between us and I started to rub 'er bundle of nerves hard and fast. She tightened around me and once again I made 'er cum, and she moaned my name so loud I thought everyone in camp would here.

"Fuck, Timi," I said into 'er ear.

I laid on top of 'er tryin' to get my breathin' back to normal. I felt myself go limp inside 'er and after I finally caught my breath I pulled out of 'er and took off the condom and put it in my "garbage bag". I laid on my back and she wrapped an arm around me and rested 'er head on my chest. I put my left arm behind my head, and my right hand rested on 'er hip.

"I don't think I've ever came so hard," I said with a mumble.

"Me neither," she said trying to keep 'er eyes open.

I chuckled a bit and she smiled.

"Night, Timi," I said.

She replied with a, "Night Daryl."

I felt 'er breathin' change and I knew she was fast asleep. I rubbed my hand up and down her back feeling her smooth skin. I never thought that I'd ever have somethin' like this and hopefully it won't be the last. I really like this kid and I hope we can stick together in this shitty world. I felt my eye's gettin' heavy so I drifted off to sleep with my girl in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Leave 'er Alone

I was out huntin' today while the kid stayed on the farm and helped out. It's been a few days since we found Sofia in the barn, can't believe the whole time I was lookin' for 'er she was in there. It fuckin' sucks that I couldn't save 'er, poor Carol didn't even go to the funeral. What the hell is happenin' to this world? I shook the thoughts from my head and continued huntin'.

Been huntin' for hours now and haven't found a damn thing. You'd think since it's getting' close to winter, the little dudes be stockin' up for hibernation, but nothin' is out here. I continued to hunt for another hour before I could call it quits. Wasn't a successful trip today and it's been like this for a couple of days, maybe I'll get lucky soon.

I headed back to camp and on my way I passed the barn and a sneering Shane. He didn't look at me, but I could feel the anger radiatin' off of him, looked like he was bleedin' too. I just shook my head and continued to my tent that I took to a secluded area to get away from the group. Tensions been risin' and we could all feel it even if they don't want to admit it.

As I started to walk to my tent I decided to check on the kid instead. I turned around and was about to walk back towards the Greene's home, but the kid ran right into my chest. She looked furious and I ain't never seen 'er look like that before. The kid was practically the sweetest person aside from that little Green kid, Beth.

"What's wrong with ya kid? Looks like ya ready to kill someone," I said lookin' down at 'er.

"Shane's an asshole," she mumbled out.

"We all knew that. What he do?" I said.

I could feel the anger bubblin' up inside me, but I kept it at bay to not blow up in front of 'er.

"He said you weren't good enough for me and said something's about you. So I punched him in the face and gave him a bloody lip," she said to me.

"Fuck 'im, he ain't gonna get into your head like that. Just ignore that fucker," I said to 'er with seriousness.

Couldn't believe he said that shit to 'er. I take that back, I do believe he'd say shit like that. She grimaced and grabbed 'er hand.

"Let me see your hand," I said as I gently lifted 'er right hand with my hands.

"Damn kid, ya did one hell of a number on your hand. I'd like to see what the asshole looks like," I said with a smirk.

Her knuckles were startin' to swell and turnin' a horrible shade of black and blue. She giggled at my comment until I brushed my thumb over 'er knuckles and she let out a whimper.

"Let's go see Hershel and get ya patched up," I said to 'er.

She nodded and we headed towards Hershel who was currently at the stables talkin' to Rick.

"What's wrong," Rick said as we came up to 'em.

"Hurt 'er hand pretty bad," I said nodding towards 'er bruised hand.

"Let me see," Hershel said holding out his hands.

She quickly obliged and showed him 'er right hand which was an even darker shade of purple and blue. Both men looked pretty baffled at the huge bruisin' formin' on 'er knuckles. I'm kinda proud of my girl for bein' able to protect herself like that.

"How'd that happen?" Rick asked.

"I punched Shane in the face," she said.

Hershel touched 'er bruise and she let out a long whimper. Made me want to go snap Shane's neck for makin' 'er hurt like that.

"Doesn't seem broken, just really bruised. C'mon I'll patch you up in the house," Hershel said as he let go of 'er hand.

Least 'er hand ain't broke, she definitely knows how to throw a punch. All three of us followed Hershel to the house and into the dinin' room. She sat in a chair opposite the veterinarian as he took out some supplies to fix up 'er hand.

"Why'd you punch Shane?" Rick asked as he stood with me a few feet away from 'em.

"He said some things about Daryl and me," she said lookin' at the sheriff.

Rick nodded and said, "I'll go talk to him, make sure he leaves you alone."

"I'll go with," I said with a glare.

Ain't no way I'm lettin' that prick off the hook for sayin' shit about me and 'er.

"Fine, just don't start anything. We don't need any more broken bones," Rick said to me with a strict tone.

I nodded and followed Rick outside to find Shane. We found Shane by the barn leanin' against the old wooden structure. He looked horrible, with a big swollen split lip with some dried blood still in the cut.

"What the hell you want!?" Shane said shootin' us a deadly glare.

"Just wanna talk, Shane. Heard Timi hit you after you said some things," Rick said to 'im.

"Yeah, little bitch better watch her back," Shane said lookin' past Rick at me.

"Ya better watch yer mouth asshole or you'll get more than a split lip," I said takin' a step towards 'im.

"Calm down, Daryl. Shane you leave her alone. What they have is their business and no one else's. If I hear anythang from both sides, were gonna need to reorganize some thangs. For the mean time you three stay as far away from each other as possible, you two hear me," Rick said glancin' between the two of us during his whole speech.

I nodded at Rick still glaring at Shane.

"Fuck you all. Ain't gotta do shit. You all can sit here and pretend the world isn't changed, but we all know it has. She'll come running to me eventually," Shane said.

I tried to get at 'im, but Rick held me back and said, "Daryl take a walk, I'll handle this."

I let out a huff and glared at Shane for a half second before stalking off. I went to my tent and decided to clean my crossbow and arrows. It started getting' late so I made a small fire and cooked one of the squirrels I had here. I did not feel like sittin' with anyone today since what happened. It was getting' real dark and mostly everyone was in bed, so I put out my fire and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard some sounds comin' from the woods. It didn't sound like an animal or walkers, so I decided to investigate. It walked halfway towards the outline of the woods and heard a yelp and yellin'. If I wasn't mistakin' I'd say that was Shane and my girl.

I quickly ran towards the sounds tryin' to find 'em in the dark forest. Luckily the moon was pretty bright tonight and I was able to see certain things. When I got there the girl was on the ground and Shane was on top of 'er. I threw him off and onto the ground.

I didn't waste any time to jump on him and beat 'im to a pulp. I felt someone pull me off, but I was so into the moment I could barely register who it was. My chest was heaving uncontrollably and my blood was pumpin'. I could see Shane's face was all bloody and bruised from the beatin' I gave 'im. In a sense I was satisfied, but I'd still like to kick the crap out of 'im some more.

"Take Shane away from here, get him cleaned up," Rick said to T-Dog.

T-dog nodded and took Shane away before I had another chance to finish 'im off.

"Let go of me, I'm alright," I said when I noticed Rick was still holdin' me back and I shook 'im off.

Rick just nodded and left us there for privacy. I went over towards the kid and crouched beside 'er sittin' figure. I lifted 'er head towards me with my hand under 'er chin and asked, "Ya alright?"

She had a small scratch on 'er forehead and it looked like 'er nose was bleedin' a bit, but other than that she looked fine.

"Yeah," she said to me.

I nodded and I picked 'er up bridal style and carried 'er to my tent away from the camp. I set 'er on the cot and got a damp cloth to wipe the blood off 'er face and off my knuckles. The whole time I cleaned us off I was silent. It was a good silence though because I really didn't know what to say.

I felt somethin' inside me that I never felt before, from jealousy to love. I couldn't be in love with the kid, it just felt weird. I shook off the feelin' and put it in the back of my mind. After a few minutes we both lied in my cot with 'er head on my chest. I was slowly stroking 'er good hand with my right hand and my other laying on 'er hip.

"Ya stayin' here for now on. Ya ain't ever leavin' my sight," I said in a serious tone.

"Okay," she said soundin' tired.

She slowly drifted off to sleep in my arms with a slight smile playin' on 'er lips. I'm glad she's gonna be movin' into my tent. It feels like a dream come true to bad this couldn't happen before the world went to shit, but I'm glad to have 'er no matter how fucked up it is out there.

She's mine and only mine and ain't nothin' is gonna change that. I'm gonna protect 'er day in and day out until we die. Maybe I really do love this girl. I fell asleep thinkin' of that thought that made me feel like the happiest man on earth.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do no own the Walking Dead or it's character's.

* * *

Poison Ivy

Timi and I were out in the woods lookin' for some game to bring back to the farm. Supplies have been getting low and winter was comin' fast. Since things have been crazy 'round here, Hershel is going to let us stay here for the winter. I was lookin' for some tracks and the kid was followin' at a slow pace behind me.

I noticed some deer tracks in the dirt and tried to see how disturbed the area was, could be close. The kid didn't even notice that I had stopped and she ran right into my back. I turned and looked down at 'er, "Focus kid, ya gotta watch you're surrounding's."

I smirked at 'er adorable embarrassed face and nodded towards some tracks in the dirt.

"Looks like a deer came through 'bout an hour ago, went north, could catch up to 'im soon," I said as I looked at the tracks.

"Alright, let's do this thing," she said with a smirk.

I snorted and shook my head at 'er. The kid could be such a dork at times, but that's what made 'er so god damn adorable.

"Come on," I said and followed the trail.

It took us about thirty minutes to find the small buck, it could definitely feed our group at the farm. I slowly moved to where I felt comfortable to take the shot. I aimed my crossbow and held it steady in my grasp. I took the shot and the buck dropped like a ton of bricks.

"Awesome," I heard the kid say as she looked at the kill.

I smirked and started walkin' towards the buck.

We stopped in our tracks when we heard low groans coming from the woods.

"Come on," I whispered yelled in 'er ear and pulled 'er along into the woods.

I decided to put Timi behind a large tree and bushes and told 'er to stay there until I get back. I went to see if I could save our buck from getting' devoured by the walkers. I stayed low as I went through the woods tryin' to get my buck. When I got there, about five walkers were munchin' on the damn thing. I shot 'em all, but the deer was a fuckin' loss.

I made my way back to the kid once all the walkers passed bye.

"Couldn't salvage the buck, two geeks were eaten 'im," I said with narrowed eyes.

She sighed and said, "I guess we should head back, it's getting late."

"Yeah, I'll go out tomorrow and see if I can find somethin'," I said.

We started walkin' back towards the farm side by side. After walkin' for a while I started feelin' an itch on my arms. I thought to myself about the bushes I stuck Timi in, I had a feelin' it was poison ivy. Itched almost as bad as when I got poison oak on my ass. I started to scratch my arms because my skin was getting' really irritated.

"You don't think we were hiding in poison ivy, do you?" I heard the kid say.

"I think we did," I said lookin' over at 'er.

Her skin was breaking out and I had a feelin' mine was too. I felt bad for givin' the kid poison ivy, I should have thought about the bushes, but walkers were comin'. I'd rather her have poison ivy and not being eatin' by a walker. I kept scratchin' myself because it itched like hell.

"We shouldn't scratch at it. It'll only make it worse," she said to me.

"I know, but it itches like hell," I said still scratchin' myself.

When we got to the farm we went straight to Hershel to see if he had anythin' for our poison ivy.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Glenn asked us when we got to the porch of the farm house.

"Looks like they came in contact with some poison ivy," Maggie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, does your father have anythin' to help?" I asked.

I was annoyed with the two love birds. Makin' fun of us when we were fuckin' icthin' like hell.

"Come on, I'll give you the bottle of calamine lotion we have, but first you should get rid of those clothes and wash your skin to help," Maggie said as she led us into the house.

"You two can wash up in our bathroom, there should be washcloths in there. I'll get you two a fresh pair of your clothes and the lotion and leave it outside the door. You can throw the towels and clothes that came in contact with you in this bag and we'll burn it later," Maggie said to us.

We thanked her and went into the bathroom with the bag she gave us.

"Can't believe we got poison ivy," I said as I started takin' off my shirt.

I put it in the bag and started to take off my pants.

"I know, it's crazy," she said.

We got the washcloths and washed ourselves from head to toe. Once we finished up there was a knock on the door and Maggie said she left the stuff by the door. I opened the door slightly and got the stuff. I handed Timi 'er clothes and we both got dressed. We helped each other put the calamine lotion on each other's infected areas.

"We look ridiculous," I said while lookin' at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked like a freakin' pink cartoon, like the pink panther.

"We do, but at least it will help," she said to me.

"Yeah guess so," I said.

I grabbed the bag and we left the bathroom together.

Right as we stepped out Maggie came by and said, "Here I'll take the bag, you two go rest up."

I mumbled a thanks to 'er and we went to our tent. We laid together in our tent, both fightin' the urge to scratch ourselves.

"Can't fight this urge of scratchin'," I said as I furrowed my brows in frustration.

"I know, me either," she said.

"Ain't gonna sleep tonight. I'm way to itchy to even think about sleeping," I said lookin' at my girl.

"Yeah me too," she said.

"How about we talk?" I asked lookin' up at the ceiling.

"Daryl Dixon wants to talk? I think the poison ivy got to your head," she said with a smile.

"Shut up, I'm just sayin' to pass the time, ya know?" I said lookin' awkward.

"I know, so what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug.

"Guess we're both bad at talking," she said.

"Yep, what a perfect pair we make," I snorted.

"Yep, two peas in a pod," she said with a cute giggle.

"Pfft… guess we are," I said smirkin'.

"Ya know, I knew you liked me since we were at the campsite," I said looking' into space.

"Really, how?" she asked.

I started tellin' the story of how I found out that the kid had feelin's for me.

* * *

 _Flash back (3_ _rd_ _person)_

 _They were all sitting by the quarry doing the laundry. The woman started talking about random topics to pass the time._

" _Who do you like out of all the men here?" Amy asked her sister Andrea._

" _I don't know, never really thought about it," Andrea shrugged while dipping a shirt into the lake._

" _How about you Timi?" Amy asked._

" _Dales pretty hot," Timi said with the best straight face she could muster._

 _Everyone started laughing and shaking their heads._

" _Seriously who? I think Glenn is cute and even Shane a bit," Amy said smiling._

" _Well, I think Daryl is kind of cute," Timi said feeling the heat of her blush rush to the tip of her ears._

" _Really? Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon's brother," Lori chimed in._

" _Yeah, but just because Merle is a jerk doesn't mean Daryl is deep down," Timi said with a shrug._

 _Daryl overheard the women talking about the men they like. He was coming from the woods after hunting and catching only a few squirrels. He was going to ignore the girly talk, but something inside him told him to stay and listen. He chuckled at the kids joke about liking Dale, but when he heard his name he was shocked to the core. She even stood up for him, he couldn't believe someone actually liked him._

" _Well whatever floats your boat," Jackie said with a giggle._

" _Yeah, plus it's not like he'll like me back and it's the apocalypse there's no time for a relationship," Timi said._

 _They all nodded in agreement and went back to the task at hand. Daryl stood there looking at the kid and taking in everything she said._

" _Ya stalking the woman now, baby brother," Merle said coming up behind him._

" _Leave me alone Merle," Daryl said and tried to walk away from his brother._

 _Merle stopped him by grabbing his wrist._

" _Come on baby brother, I can see the wheels turnin' in ya head. Which girl got ya all jumbled up?" Merle asked looking at the women at the quarry._

" _Just drop it Merle, ain't nothin'. I was just comin' back from huntin'. Barely even noticed them," Daryl said._

" _I know ya baby brother, ya were in deep thought and lookin' at one of those purty girls," Merle said nodding at the woman._

" _Alright I was, just drop it Merle," Daryl said._

" _Which one baby brother? Was it that purty blonde chick Amy or her sister Andrea? 'Cause I know ya ain't inta older chicks like that black lady and Lori definitely ain't right for ya," Merle started saying as he looked at each girl._

" _No one Merle, let's get back to camp," Daryl said._

" _It's the mixed girl, isn't it? Thought ya didn't like 'er baby brother. Thought she was too young and innocent. She is purty fine though, ya don't mind sharin' with you're ol' brother Merle," Merle said looking at Timi with a suggestive grin._

" _Ya don't touch 'er Merle," Daryl said glaring at his brother._

" _Wow baby brother ya must really like this chick. Well don't worry you're purty little head Darylena. I won't touch you're little crush," Merle said chuckling as he walked away._

 _Daryl glared at his brothers retreating back and took one final look at Timi before he went back to camp to dress the squirrels._

* * *

End of Flashback

"You listened in our conversation?" she asked.

"That's what ya worried about, through that whole story," I said lookin' at 'er with a raised brow.

"Na I'm just surprised you knew that long," she said.

"Yeah I was surprised ya liked me, but I figured we'd never get together. I'm glad we did though," I said.

"Me too," she said.

Timi grabbed my hand and I held it strokin' my thumb along 'er skin. I kissed 'er and she kissed me back.

"Go to sleep kid," I said after we finished our kiss and too sleep she went.

I watched 'er sleepin' and she looked so cute and peaceful. I'll never get bored of watchin' the kid sleep, it makes me happy that I have 'er next to me and I wouldn't want it any other way. Soon after I drifted off to sleep holdin' my beautiful girls hand.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

The First I Love You

The Greene's farm was overrun 'bout two months ago, and winter was comin' up fast. The cold weather was gettin' to all of us, since we didn't have a permanent and warm place to stay. We were held up in a small department store for the night and Timi and I took first watch.

She had on a grayish sweat shirt she found in one of the houses we went through, a shirt underneath it, jeans, socks, and shoes. She still looked like she was freezin' 'er ass off. I had on my vest, a buttoned down shirt with sewn on leather sleeves, a dirty white wife underneath, dark jeans, and my boots.

We were walkin' around the perimeter checkin' for any walkers. I had my crossbow in my right hand and she had 'er bow in 'er left. The poor kid kept shiverin' like crazy, kinda felt bad for 'er. Bet she misses the Florida heat at this moment. After we went around the perimeter we stopped at the front of the buildin' and leaned against the wall until we have to go check the perimeter again.

"It's freezing outside," she mumbled as she wrapped 'er arms 'round herself.

"Nah it ain't cold. You really can't handle it? It's only 'bout low 60's high 50's out here," I said lookin' over at 'er with a smirk.

She glared at me and said, "Shut up Daryl, I'm from south Florida this is usually the coldest it gets if it's a decent winter, but it's usually a day or so, plus I'm usually bundled up in my house and curled up on the couch."

"Guess ya gonna have to get used to it, but in the mean time I know how to warm ya up," I said with a smirk still on my face and a wink to go along with it.

"I'm not having sex on watch," she said with a shocked expression.

I let out a laugh and said, "Didn't mean sex, but now I know where your minds at."

I gave 'er a smug grin and another wink.

"You're an ass," she said lookin' out into the woods.

She was adorable when she's all pissed and angry.

"C'mere kid," I said as I threw an arm over 'er shoulder and pulled 'er closer to me.

She wrapped 'er arms around me and absorbed my body heat.

"See now you're warmer and didn't even have to go to the gutter," I said with a chuckle.

She jabbed a finger into my rib and I let out a growled "Ow".

She giggled at the pain she caused me. Then I pinched 'er waist and she let out a squeak.

"That's for hurtin' me," I said.

"I didn't hurt you, it was just a poke. Plus you deserved it," she said lookin' up at me with 'er pretty brown eyes.

I looked down at 'er with an exaggerated pout and said, "Yeah, but your pokes hurt."

She laughed at me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Guess were even," she said as she pulled away much too quick for my likin'.

"Guess so," I said with a grin and kissed 'er forehead.

We stayed like that for about another five minutes takin' in each other's warmth and comfort; then we went back around the perimeter, but this time it didn't go as smoothly.

Timi and I were walkin' 'round the perimeter again and thought we saw somethin' move in the distance. We couldn't see since it was night time, so I took my flashlight out and shined it in the direction of the movement. Nothin' was there when I shined the light in the area.

"C'mon stoy close to me," I said as we walked in the direction we've been eyein'.

As we got closer and I decided to investigate further, so I told the kid to stoy put a few feet back. I followed some tracks and found a lone walker just stumbling along. I just took out my knife and stabbed it in the back of the head. I heard some creakin' noise, but it sounded distant. I heard a loud scream come from the direction of the kid.

"Shit," I mumbled out.

I high toiled it back to where I left the kid and found a huge gaping hole.

"Timi!" I whisper yelled to 'er.

"I'm down in the hole," she said loud enough for me to here.

I shined my flashlight down on 'er and saw 'er sittin' figure down below.

"Shit are ya alright, anything broke?" I asked 'er.

I couldn't tell from here, but after a fall like that I wouldn't be surprised if she had broken bones.

"I'm pretty sure I broke my wrist, it looks pretty bad," she replied looking up at me.

"I'm gonna go get Hershel and some others to see if we can get ya out kid," I said while rubbing a hand down my face.

I was panicked, but I kept myself together and went to go get help. I ran into the department store and mostly everyone was lookin' 'round tryin' to find out what was goin' on.

"What happened? We heard Timi scream," Rick said lookin' worried.

"There was some kinda sink hole out there, she fell and broke 'er hand. We need to get 'er out," I said.

A lot of gasps came from what I told them, everyone worried 'bout 'er. Glenn, Rick, Hershel and I went outside to help the kid, and the women started to get things ready for Hershel to fix 'er up. We got outside and ran towards the wide hole. I yelled for Timi but she wasn't answerin' back. We were all tryin' to think of what to do to get 'er out.

I shined the flashlight into the whole and the site that greeted me wasn't good. There was two dead walkers which Timi must have taken care of, and another on top of 'er tryin' to bite 'er. I quickly aimed my crossbow and shot the walker in the head, it went limp on top of 'er and it looked like she was out cold.

"How are we going to get her out?" Rick asked.

"What if she's bit?" Glenn asked.

"Don't matter, we toke 'er out then we check 'er for bites," I said glarin' at Glenn.

"All right, Glenn and I will go down there and hoist her up to you. Then you and Hershel toke her to the empty room and check her out." Rick said.

"All right," I said.

Rick and Glenn went down slowly watchin' each step they took. Eventually they got down there and was able to remove the walker from 'er body. They picked 'er up carefully and tried to climb up the small embankment slowly. Once they were closer to the top they handed 'er over to Hershel and I and we pulled 'er out.

I carried 'er bridal style as I followed Hershel to the small department store. The girls brought some stuff in for Hershel and blankets to lay the kid on. They all left the room and Hershel and I were the only people left in there.

"Check her for bites," Hershel said.

I did a quick nod and checked my girl's body for any bites or scratches made by a walker.

"Don't see any," I said lookin' at Hershel.

"Okay lets wash her off and then I can patch up her hand," Hershel said.

We washed 'er up and 'er hand looked horrible. It was all mangled and bloody. The poor kid is always gettin' hurt. Hershel patched up 'er hand the best he could to keep it stable and stiff so it could heal properly. He checked 'er eyes and head to make sure she wasn't bleedin' internally or somethin'.

"She looks fine, may be out for a while though. We'll make sure to keep an eye on her, until she wakes up," Hershel said.

"All right," I said lookin' at him.

"Goodnight Daryl," Hershel said leavin' the room.

Rick came in as Hershel walked out and patted him on the shoulder.

"How is she?" He asked me.

"She's fine. Ain't bit, just a broken hand and miner concussion," I said to 'im.

"I'm glad she's okay. Get some rest, Glenn and I are toking watch," He said.

"All right," I said to 'im.

He nodded and walked out of the room. I laid down next to the kid with my arm holdin' my head up as I used my other one to stroke 'er calm face. She looked so peaceful lying there and 'er breathin' steady. I soon fell asleep next to 'er hopin' she'd wake up soon.

* * *

The next day went by in a blur. I barely left the girl's side the whole time. She wasn't awake yet and it's been almost a whole day since the accident. I was worried out of my mind that her injuries were worse than we thought. Hershel came in after dinner to check on 'er. As soon as he walked in I pegged him with questions, "How comes she ain't awake yet? Is there somethin' wrong with 'er?"

"Calm down son, she'll be fine. Her body is slowly repairing itself to get her back to normal. She should wake up sometime tomorrow. I just want to check her vitals and make sure," He said as he kneeled next to 'er.

"Ya sure?" I asked while bitin' the side of my thumb.

"Yes I am. Her vitals look good and her eyes are normal. She should be awake soon," Hershel said as he got up.

"Thanks," I mumbled out.

"No problem," he said.

He walked out and I sat there lookin' at my girl's unconscious form.

"Daryl?" I heard Carol say.

I looked behind me and saw 'er at the doorway with a bowl in 'er hand.

"Ain't hungry," I said as I turned back to my girl.

"You need to eat, Timi wouldn't want you to starve. You haven't eaten since yesterday," She said comin' up to me.

"Fine," I grumbled out.

I took the bowl out of her hands and sat it in my lap.

"She'll be fine Daryl. She's a tough kid," she said and patted my shoulder.

She left the room and I sat there thinkin' it over. I ate my dinner and sat there all night waitin' for the kid to wake up. It was early mornin' and I couldn't stoy awake much longer so I fell asleep with the kids hand in my own.

* * *

I felt my hand bein' squeezed and I slowly opened my eyes and my blue ones locked on to the kids brown ones.

I smiled at 'er and said, "How ya feelin'?"

"Fine, how long have I been out?" she asked me.

"Almost a day and a half," I said frownin' at the memory of the longest day and a half of my life.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah, thought I was gonna lose ya," I said.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked me.

"Nah couldn't sleep with ya in a coma, but it finally caught up to me a few hours ago," I said as I took my right hand and ran my thumb over 'er cheek.

"I thought I was gonna lose ya that night, I've never felt this way before," I mumbled bein' embarrassed 'bout how I felt 'bout the kid.

"Felt what way?" she asked me.

"I um…" I took a breath and looked 'er in the eye and said, "I love ya kid."

Wow, I just confessed that I loved 'er. I didn't think I'd be able to say it to 'er, hopefully she feels the same way.

"I love you too Daryl," she said smiling at me.

She actually loves me back, I'm just glad she's on the same page. I smiled back at 'er and kissed 'er on the lips. We kissed passionately for what felt like forever until 'er stomach interrupted us with a growl. I pulled back and gave a hearty chuckle and said,

"Guess you're hungry."

"I think a day and a half in a comatose state would do that to a person," she said laughin' back at me.

I nodded with a smile and picked 'er up bridal style. I took 'er out to the rest of the group and we had lunch with 'em. Even though it was a shitty few days it turned out to be okay because I was with the love of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do no own the Walking Dead or it's character's.

* * *

Alligators, Walkers, and Timi; Oh my!

We've been on the road for a long time now. I've lost count after our few months off the farm. Today we were stopped on the road havin' some car troubles. I went out huntin' and the others were just hangin' around. I was walkin' 'round the woods tryin' to find somethin' to bring back to the group.

It's been awhile since we had anything decent to eat. I was out here for about thirty minutes circling around the area we were at. I didn't find any game out here not even a bird in sight. I heard something crash around my area and I figured it was comin' from the river that was 'round here.

I decided to check it out because it might have been an animal that I could kill for food. When I got there, there was a large chunk of ground missin' from the ledge. I looked over and what I saw surprised me, the kid was gettin' attacked by an alligator. First of all why the hell is the kid out here alone, second of all who would have thought gators were still 'round. I grabbed each of the kid's arms and hoisted 'er up from where she was.

"Ya alright kid," I said lookin' over 'er muddy and wet body.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me," she said to me.

"I wouldn't need to save ya if ya didn't go off by yourself all the time," I said crossin' my arms.

"I know…" she started to say, but quickly died off and was lookin' behind me with wide eyes.

I turned slightly and saw the small herd of about 10 walkers comin' straight for us.

"Dammit," I said quickly grabbin' my crossbow.

"We can take 'em," I said lookin' at 'er.

She nodded and loaded 'er bow, but then another 2 walkers came, then another, and then another. We were quickly outnumbered and stuck between getting' eaten alive by gators or walkers.

"Ya just know how to find trouble don't ya kid," I said as we backed up.

"I have a knack for it," she said lookin' at me sheepishly.

I gave 'er a stern look that said no time for playin'.

"We gotta jump, and get to the other side. It's the only way. We can take our chances on a gator then a horde of geeks," I said lookin' down at the gator.

She nodded and I aimed for the gator and sent my arrow straight through its head. I grabbed the kids hand and we went splashin' down into the brownish murky water. I grabbed my arrow and dragged 'er along to the other side. Just when our luck couldn't get any worse, a pack, or horde, or whatever they call a bunch of gators together, was comin' up the ravine.

"The hell! Just can't catch a god damn break," I said tryin' to pull ourselves up.

I pushed the kid up and over first and she quickly scrambled to 'er feet to help me. The walkers were fallin' into the ravine some breakin' their legs making them immobile but some made the drop and making their way towards me. Some got token down by gators and some were still on the hunt.

Even some gators ignored the dead meat and headed for my live meat instead. I tried to keep all the things away from me and it was basically one big chaotic mess. Then things got even worse because it decided to start poor down rainin' which made the slope wet and muddier makin' it difficult for me. She tried to help me up, but I was too big for 'er small stature.

"Go Kid I'll meet ya down at the end," I said noddin' my head down near a pool of water which ended or started the river.

"Be careful Daryl," she said lookin' at me with worry.

I gave a tight nod my hair sticking to my face from being wet. I quickly tried to make my way to the end of the river. I lost my grip on my footing a few times and whenever somethin' got close I kicked it away. I slowly made my way droppin' my crossbow a few times. Thankfully I made it towards the kid pretty fast and I gave 'er my hand to help pull me up.

I flopped on to the grass and let out a long throaty groan with my hand over my eyes. I was breathin' heavy from the high anxiety I endured. I was thankful for makin' it out alive with the kid, but she shouldn't have been here in the first place.

"I'm sorry," I heard the kid say.

She sounded sincere and I felt bad for 'er.

"Ain't mad at ya. Just glad ya alright," I said lookin' over at 'er.

She looked relieved yet still held some emotion I couldn't place.

"C'mon they probably worried 'bout us," I said getting' up from the ground.

We started walking' towards the highway and I threw a wet arm over the kids shoulder. She looked up at me with 'er dark brown eyes and my blue ones were storing back at 'er.

"Don't go out alone no more. Ain't safe no more. Don't know what I'll do if I lose ya," I said to 'er.

"I won't, but you shouldn't go alone either," she said to me.

"That's different," I said.

"How is it different," she asked me with narrowed eyes.

"I don't tend to run into trouble everywhere I go," I said.

"Guess so," she said.

I kissed the side of 'er head and said, "Just to make sure we both stay out of trouble, ya gonna come with me anywhere I go."

"You want me to keep an eye on you," she said smirkin' up at me.

"Real funny, I think it would be the other way 'round," I said givin' my own smirk.

She laughed and nodded 'er head, "Probably."

We walked the rest of the way just as night started to fall and we decided to camp out here for the night. Everyone was happy that we were alright and decided to team up for now on. Timi and I got cleaned up for the night with some water we had and put on some clean dry clothes. The kid went to bed in my arms leanin' against a car on the highway. I was thankin' whatever god was left, that we made it out of another horrible end of the world situation.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Rick's Scratch

I was asleep next to Timi in our tent. I was sleepin' soundly and holdin' the kid close to me like I always do. My hand laid limply on 'er hip keepin' 'er close to me. It was still dark outside indicatin' it was still night time. I stirred a little bit pullin' the kid closer to me, if that was even possible, and let out a content sigh before driftin' back to a peaceful sleep. I heard somethin' crunch outside our tent and I was hopin' I was just hearin' things. I heard another crunch and I knew somethin' was out there.

"Daryl?" I heard the kid say in the quiet darkness.

"I hear it," I said as I started to get out of bed.

I put on some pants and my vest and picked up my crossbow and a flashlight.

"Be careful," she said sittin' up in bed and lookin' at me.

"Course," was all I said as I unzipped the tent and pointed the flashlight inta the dark night.

I walked 'round the tent shining my flashlight 'round the dark wooded area we were stayin' that night.

"Shit," I said when I ran inta a panicked Rick.

"It's not that bad, just a cut," Rick said to me.

It didn't look like he was fine, he looked pale and the cut was pretty huge. It was more like a gash than a cut.

"Not bad, looks deep," I said lookin' at his wound still.

The kid walked over to us and Rick looked over at 'er, and I took a quick glance, but went right back ta Rick.

"What happened?" the kid asked as soon as she saw the deep scrape on Rick's right leg.

"I went to pee and something scratched my leg," Rick said looking pale from blood loss.

"Go get Hershel," I said lookin' over at 'er.

She nodded 'er head and quickly went ta Hershel's tent. I kept an eye on Rick ta make sure he didn't pass out or somethin'.

"How'd ya get scratched? It ain't no walker scratch is it?" I asked Rick.

"No, I tripped over a log and one of the branches I think was splintered and scratched my leg," He said to me.

"Alright," I said.

I heard footsteps approachin' and I figured it was Hershel and my girl. As soon as they arrived I stepped out of the way to let Hershel look at Rick's leg. The kid stood next to me as Hershel sat Rick down on the ground to examine the deep wound. I held the flashlight towards the men for light and with my other hand and grabbed Timi's and enlaced our fingers. I was glad it wasn't one of us, especially 'er she's always getting' hurt.

"You'll live Rick just about seven stitches and a few days of rest. You did lose some blood but not life threatening, Timi got me just in time," Hershel said as he dabbed a cloth with alcohol on Rick's wound and pulled out a needle ta stitch him up.

Rick nodded at the old man and looked at the sky not wantin' to watch gettin' his stitches. I was rubbin' my thumb up and down 'er hand. She looked up at me and I was smilin' down at 'er, she returned the smile and we both looked back at the men when Hershel said "All finished."

He cleaned off the needle and stuck it back inta his kit. He picked up his stuff and turned to Timi and I.

"Daryl, Timi can you help Rick back to his tent?" He asked us.

We nodded our heads and walked over to Rick. Rick got up with our help supportin' him under his arm pits. Once he was stable and up we took him to his tent. I unzipped it and we helped Rick get situated and left. Luckily Lori and Carl were fast asleep and didn't even notice. We left their tent and zipped it up and walked back to ours. As soon as we walked in the kid let out a little yawn. I chuckled at 'er and said "let's get back to bed."

She nodded and took of 'er tank top, shorts, and shoes. While I took of my vest, pants, and shoes. I climbed into the cot with Timi in front of me. She turned over and put 'er head on my chest and 'er right hand on my stomach. My right hand rested at 'er back and rubbed up and down feelin' 'er soft skin like always.

"Love ya," I said sleepily.

"Love you too," she replied, slowly drifting off to sleep in my arms.

I watched 'er sleep for a few more minutes until I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

A New Refuge

It's been three days since we've found the prison. It was definitely somethin' we need right now because we've been losin' a lot of hope since Hershel's farm crumbled at least 8 months ago. This is also really great for Lori since the baby is gonna be here pretty soon.

We got the prison cleared out and one cell block, everyone chose their own cell to stay in. I didn't even want to stay in a damn cell, feelin' like I'm caged up, but I did it for the kid. I knew she wouldn't want to sleep on the landing with me, with her clumsiness she'd probably roll down the damn stairs in the middle of the night. We were still gonna sleep upstairs though and I put up sheets we found to at least give us some privacy.

Maggie and Glenn already took over one of the guard towers as their spot; Timi and I will have to find a nice place to seclude ourselves from the group for our intimate moments. Believe me it's been a long while since we've gotten any alone time together, either there would be walkers or our group members ruinin' every moment we had.

It was all goin' fine, but I shoulda known somethin' was goin' to happen, it always does. Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, and I went to check out more of the prison to find the mess hall and infirmary. The first shitty part was Hershel gettin' bit on the calf so Rick hacked his leg off at the knee. It was fuckin' sick, but I knew it might be a way to save 'im.

The second part was there was some inmates still alive and they were not to be trusted. I didn't like 'em one bit, who knows what they could do to my girl. I wouldn't let them touch 'er, hell I wouldn't even let 'em look at 'er. They might have all not been bad guy's my brother has been locked up to many times to count, didn't make 'em a bad guy, just a dumbass.

One of 'em went all bat shit on one of his inmate buddies because he was bit when we were tryin' to make room for 'em in the prison, but Rick put him down because he was a risk to our group. I didn't object to that idea, but one little fucker ran and got locked outside at another part of the prison where the walkers were still at. I don't blame Rick for leavin' 'im out there.

We're pretty sure they got to 'im and turned him into a walker. Ain't no way that twerp was able to fend those walkers off by himself. We kicked the other two inmates out because of everythin' that's happened. I agreed with Rick's choice, they need to see what's out there and fend for themselves, just like we did.

Thankfully Hershel is doin' alright and we found some crutches to help him around the prison. I think this place will be a great asset to us durin' the Apocalypse, and hopefully we can call this home for a while. I think this place could help the kid and I form a new step in our relationship. For now this is the best safe haven for us and maybe the beginin' of our future.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

A L'il Dixon?

It's been a few days since L'il Ass Kicker was born. Of course I named the baby L'il Ass Kicker. I thought it suited 'er really well, bein' able to be born durin' this shitty time. I'm glad Carl finally picked out a real name for the kid, baby Judith. I still think mine is fuckin' awesome though.

I do feel bad though because Lori didn't make it and that poor kid, Carl, had to shoot her in the damn head. Couldn't imagine what the hell that would feel like, puttin' down ya own mother. Now Rick's been out of it and is in a fuckin' crazy state of mind.

Maggie and I went out as soon as the baby was born to get some formula and I actually fed her. It was actually kind of nice holding a tiny little thing in my arms, kinda made me want one with Timi. I think the kid kind of liked it too, the way she was eyein' me the whole time with a sweet smile on 'er face.

Carol was still missin' and I had a feelin' she was dead. Fuckin' sucks that we lost so many people to that damn guy. Beth was doin' some laundry and getting' some rest, so my girl had the baby today. I went out huntin' but couldn't find a damn thing. At least we still have a whole stash of food from the prison. Glenn and Maggie were on watch and I wondered if they were really watchin' up there.

I arrived back at the prison and went to the kid's and I's room. I stood in front of our make shift door watchin' the 'er with the baby. She looked so damn adorable at that moment, she'll definitely will make a good mother someday. Hopefully the mother of my child.

I sat next to 'er and I bet she didn't even know I was there that whole time watchin' 'er. She looked over at me and I had a small smile on my face.

"You look good with the baby," I said restin' my hand on 'er back.

"I guess," she said looking at Judith with a small smile on 'er face.

"You do and maybe one day it will be ours," I said kissin' 'er on the cheek.

"Yeah a Little Dixon," she said lookin' up at me.

"Yeah L'il Dixon's will be runnin' all over the place some lookin' like you and some lookin' like me."

"Yeah hopefully they have your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I love your blue eyes," she said with a smile.

I let out a snort and shook my head, and I could feel the blush formin' on my face. Sometimes the kid knew how to make me feel uncomfortable. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and stood up from the cot with Judith in 'er arms.

"Where ya goin'?" I asked 'er.

"To put Judith to bed," she said lookin' down at me.

"Alright I'ma sleep for a bit."

I laid down on the bottom bunk, getting' ready for a small little nap.

"Okay, I'll wake you for dinner."

I barely heard what my girl said before I started driftin' off to a decent sleep.

* * *

I woke up and it was gettin' late andTimi was gonna get me for supper soon. I pulled out somethin' I found at the day care when we were getting' the formula. It was a small baby bodysuit that was baby blue in color. It had the words "I Love Daddy" written on it in a cute black font. I hoped one day I could put our own baby in it.

I felt the kid sit next to me and I wondered if she thought this was stupid.

"You think it's stupid?" I mumbled still lookin' at the baby outfit.

"No, I think it's wonderful and one day our kid will be wearing it," she said.

I smiled and said, "Our own L'il Ass Kicker,"

"Yep our own L'il Ass Kicker, a L'il Dixon."

I chuckled at my cute girl and gave 'er a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love ya," I said with my forehead on 'ers.

"I love you too."

I gave 'er another kiss and pulled away.

"Dinner ready?" I asked Timi as I got up and put the shirt back in my bag.

"Yeah," she replied back to me and got up from the bunk.

I took her soft small hand in my large calloused one and intertwined our fingers. We went to dinner havin' the thoughts of a L'il Dixon in our future.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

My Girl's been Kidnapped

Timi went on a supply run with Glenn and Maggie today. They thought it would be faster with the 3 of 'em, but I didn't want her out there without me. She was happy to get out of the prison, but I'd much rather have takin' her out with me. I sat on our bunk gettin' ready to go search the prison with Carl and the new guy Oscar. My mind wandered to this mornin' when the kid was leavin'.

"I don't want'cha to go, out there alone," I said to 'er as she got ready for the run with Glenn and Maggie.

"Daryl, I need to get out of the prison for a bit and you know I won't be alone," she said lookin' at me as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Yeah, but I won't be there to protect ya. If ya want to get out, we can go huntin' together," I said walkin' over to 'er.

"As much as I love hunting with you, I've already agreed to go with. Besides I can take care of myself," she said lookin' up at me with 'er dark brown eyes.

"I know ya can take care of yourself, but it sucks not being able to have you're back and know where ya are," I said leanin' my forehead on Timi's.

"I know, but I'll be fine and back before you know it."

I nodded my head and kissed 'er softly on the lips.

"Will ya make it up to me when ya come back?" I asked when I pulled away from our kiss.

She smiled at me and said, "I'll make it up to you when I get back."

I smirked and said, "Alright I'll be waitin' for tonight, but be careful alright?"

"I'll be careful."

"I love ya."

"I love you too."

She gave me one last kiss before I walked 'er to the car to see 'er off for 'er adventure.

* * *

After I came back from my memory of this mornin' I grabbed my crossbow and went to find the two people who were gonna help me clear out part of the prison. We looked around and didn't find too many walkers around the area. Felt badly for Carl, he was still gettin' over his moms death. Bet it was hard havin' to watch 'er die and shoot 'er in the head.

I tried to relate with 'im and I told 'im about what happened to my mom and how she died in a fire. I ain't really one for tellin' people about my life, but I think the kid needed to hear it. He said he was sorry about my mom and I told him I was sorry about his. We walked further and went into one of cells, Oscar found a pair of slippers for relaxin'. I thought it was weird, but whatever floats his boat.

A walker was comin' for us and we put 'im down pretty easily. Not sayin' it didn't catch us off guard, but we handled it nicely. I found Carol's knife lodged in the neck of the walker and took it out. I wiped it off on the walker's jumpsuit and looked at it carefully. I wondered if she was down here after everything happened.

I sent the others back and decided to stay here and think. As I sat against the wall in the lower level of the prison, I was jabbin' Carol's knife into the floor, and thinkin' that Carol was quite possibly gone and I had a naggin' feelin' that my girl was in danger. I didn't want to believe that Timi was in trouble, I wanted to go back to our cell block and have her waitin' for me with that damn adorable smile that I couldn't get enough of.

The damn door that we passed earlier was still openin' and closin' and it was annoyin' the hell out of me. I slammed the knife against the wall a couple of times, got up, and kicked the door hard. I paced the floor and then dragged the walker that was laying against the door away from it. I flung open the door getting' ready to kill a walker, but saw Carol laying there lookin' dehydrated and tired.

Carol looked up at me and I couldn't believe she was all right. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her back to our cell block. Maybe I was wrong to give up hope, maybe my girl's fine and I'm just thinkin' the worst.

We got Carol settled in a cell and I heard a commotion going on out in the common room. I see Rick hoverin' over some African-American women and I wondered who she was, but I really didn't care. I interrupted them and had the group come to the cell block, I had some good news. I closed the door to the cell block and locked the women in the common room.

I took 'em to the cell I put Carol and everyone was relieved she was all right. She noticed the baby and everyone started tearin' up because of the realization of what happened. It was hard, but I'm glad Carol's all right.

We went back out to the common room to question the women who showed up with stuff that Maggie and Glenn were probably gettin'. She told us that they were takin' and I couldn't believe that they were kidnapped. My girl was in trouble and I knew it. I knew I should have listened to that naggin' feelin' in my gut.

I had my eye on 'er and pointed my crossbow at 'er when she was gettin' a little feisty with Rick. She told us to find 'em ourselves, so Rick told me to stand down. I eyed the women wearily and I wanted to know where my damn girl was taken to. She told us about this place called Woodbury and how this guy named the Governor ran it.

I didn't like the sound of it and I hoped he didn't lay a finger on my girl or I'll kill that motherfucker in a heartbeat. I asked if he had any muscle in Woodbury, but she said they were just military wannabes. Seemed easy enough to take. She said we could slip our way through, I wasn't opposed of gettin' our people back especially Timi, but I still didn't trust 'er.

Rick told 'er that Hershel would patch 'er up and I followed 'im into the cell block. We all gathered around and tried to organize our plan of gettin' our people back. I offered to go myself, but Rick said that I shouldn't be goin' alone. I didn't care, I wanted my girl back, but I guess it would be no use if I wind up dead. Everyone offered to jump in to go get 'em back.

* * *

We organized a team, which consisted of Oscar, Rick, and I. We were bringing the stranger, Michonne, with us so she can help sneak us in. I quickly went to grab my stuff from the cell and go after the fuckers who took the only thing I've ever loved.

Rick stopped me half way and said, "Daryl I need you to calm down before we go look for them."

"I'm not gonna fuckin' calm down, my girl was kidnapped and they're gonna pay if anything happened to her."

"I know Daryl, but we have to do this with some kind of plan and structure, or we'll get us all killed."

"Fine," I said going back to the task of getting my bag and extra arrows.

We finally loaded up the SUV and took off towards the place called Woodbury. We parked the car half way towards Woodbury and got out, decidin' to head the rest on foot. We grabbed some of our stuff and cut through the woods.

Rick thanked me for lookin' out for his baby and I told 'im that's what we do. A herd of walkers were headin' towards us and we tried to take out as many as we could. We decided to go travel further through the woods and found a cabin to hold up in.

It smelled awful in there, and it turned out to be a dead fox, at least what was left of it anyway. There was some dude inside and started to cause a ruckus. It was only riling up the walkers outside some more. He was aimin' a gun at Rick and when Rick pushed it away it fired, and almost hit me. The man tried to run, but that new girl stuck her sword through 'im. I decided to toss him outside to distract the walkers, and Rick helped me hoist his body out, and we went out the back.

We finally reached the town that's holdin' my girl captive, its night time so it's as good as time as any to attack this shitty place. We huddle outside the perimeter trying to figure out how to sneak in, while Michonne came back finding a point of entry. We got ready and put our plan to action and infiltrate Woodbury and save our people.

* * *

We went into one of the places and I looked out the window seein' people walkin' the streets. We needed to move because if we stayed in there, we'd be sittin' ducks. Michonne suggested that they could be in his apartment, and I shot back with what if they ain't. We couldn't run around this whole goddamn town, tryin' to find my girl, Glenn, and Maggie. I wanted to find Timi now, and make sure she's all right.

I suggested that we split up, it was practically the blind leading the blind. Someone was comin' into the building and we hid keepin' low. He came closer and Rick grabbed him pointin a gun to his head. Rick made him get on his knees and we zip tied his hands. Rick tried to get answers out of 'im, but the man didn't know what we were talkin' about. I knocked him out with my crossbow and we hid 'im from view.

We heard gun fire comin' from one of the buildings and we readied ourselves for a fight. We went to the warehouse that the gunshot's came from and saw some people movin' about. We looked through a window, plannin' our attack. We got some smoke grenades ready and through 'em out to surprise our enemy's.

We grabbed Maggie and Glenn, but there was no sign of Timi. There was no time to waste and we carried them to a buildin' to regroup. We checked it out and it was all clear. I asked if I should go look for the women that was with us, but Rick told me not to.

"We have to get them out of here," Rick said.

"We have to find Timi," I spoke up.

"We'll find her, I promise," Rick said.

Glenn spoke up and told me that Merle was involved in this. I couldn't believe my brother was alive, I knew that tough son of a bitch could make it through anythin'. Glenn told me about what he did and I asked if he was the Governor, but he was just his lieutenant or somethin'. They told them where the prison was, but Rick said it was okay.

They said we needed to go, but I couldn't leave my brother and my girl behind I needed to find 'em.

"I need to see Merle, and he might know where Timi is," I said.

"Not now, we're in hostile territory," Rick said to me.

"That's my brother and my girl."

"Look what he did. We have to get out of here now. I'm sure Timi will be fine," Rick said.

"Maybe I can talk to him and work somethin' out. I have to find 'em."

Rick tried to get through to me, but I only had those two important people on my mind. I couldn't leave my girl here, she important to me, my brother too.

"Are you with me?" Rick asked.

I hesitated for a second, thinkin' about my options and nodded my head, "Yeah."

I threw out two more grenades as we decided to make a break for it. Rick counted to three and opened the door, and I threw the grenades into the street. We waited a split second before Rick told us to go.

We went out and found someone pointing a gun at us, and it turned out to be my girl.

"Timi," I said as I pointed my crossbow at 'er.

"Daryl," she said back.

I was so happy to see 'er there I couldn't believe I was gonna leave 'er behind, but she was here now and that's all that mattered. I noticed the shiner and bruise around her eye and I wondered if that asshole did that to 'er. She threw 'er arms around me and I hugged 'er tight. I didn't want to break this moment, but I knew we had to because we were in a war zone.

"I hate to cut this short kid, but we're in hostile territory," I said as I pulled away from 'er.

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

"Come on let's get to that wall over there and get out of here," Rick said as we started moving towards it.

We shot at anythin' and everythin' that was firing at us. We were takin' people down left and right, my girl wasn't doin' to bad either. Oscar got up on the bus that was by the wall to help everyone get up and over. Glenn and Maggie went over the wall first, but the kid hesitated.

"Go kid, I'll be fine," I said to 'er as I looked over my shoulder.

"Be careful Daryl," she said to me and I nodded my head.

She went over and Oscar got shot as I continued to lay down some cover fire. Rick went over and called out to me, but I wasn't listenin'. I stayed behind and I knew my girl would be pissed at me, but I needed to see my brother. I got apprehended and I wondered if I was gonna regret tryin' to stay behind. I was being takin' somewhere and I had a cloth over my head, and couldn't see shit.

I wasn't gonna lie, I'm pretty fuckin' scared at this moment, but I know I'm gonna make it through this. I have to make it through, I need to see my girl again. Someone took the cloth off of my head, and I was guessin' he was the Governor.

I saw Merle eyein' me and I wondered what I gotten myself into. I saw Andrea too, I couldn't believe she was alive. There was so many people gathered around, I just hope I'll be okay. Everyone was shouting and spewing things out, mostly, "Kill them!"

The Governor ordered my brother and me to fight to the death. I couldn't believe that this asshole was gonna make us do this. Merle started talkin' to the crowd and then punched me hard. Then he kicked me and I couldn't believe he was doin' this. I punched him back straight in the face. I got up and grabbed my brother who tossed me to the ground.

He was on top of me and we were grabbin' at each other. They brought in some walkers and I was astounded by these people's behavior, they are fuckin' nuts.

"You really think this asshole is gonna let you go?" I said as I had my hands wrapped around Merle's neck.

"Just follow my lead little brother. We're gettin' out of this, right now," he said to me.

He pulled me up and we were fightin' back to back. I knew my brother wouldn't turn on me, he ain't that much of an asshole. We fought off the walkers some of the people were holdin' and we kept them back. Gun shots rang out and shot the walkers in the head. I bet it was our people comin' back for us.

They threw a smoke grenade and chaos broke out around us. Gunfire was being exchange between both sides and Merle and I made our way out. I grabbed my crossbow from some guy and we made our way to the exit where Rick, Maggie, and Timi were waitin'. We followed Merle as he helped us get the hell out of there.

I kept a close eye on my girl, she seemed on high alert, but I'm glad she's with me right now. We got out of the place and took down some walkers and headed for the woods. We walked for a few hours and made it back to the car.

They weren't too happy to see Merle with us and Glenn pulled out his gun and Michonne took out 'er katana. I tried to help calm everyone down, Merle helped us out. I know he kidnapped 'em, but Merle's my brother. Merle was actin' like a jackass, but that wasn't new for 'im, sometimes I wish he'd just shut the fuck up.

Rick knocked Merle out and mumbled "asshole." I understood why he knocked 'im out, Merle didn't know when to stop sometimes, well almost all of the time.

* * *

We went to the road and tried to discuss Merle's future. Timi stood next to me and I told the group that Merle should stay. No one would have it though, everyone wanted to leave Merle behind. I couldn't leave Merle behind he was all I had left, blood wise anyway. Yeah I had my girl, but she was just someone I got to know and fall in love with. All eyes went to my girl after they were done voicing their opinions.

She looked like she didn't know what to say. I could see 'er workin' out 'er thoughts in 'er mind, but I hoped she would side with me. She knew how important Merle was to me.

"I don't know," she started, but I cut 'er off, "What ya mean ya don't know? He saved you're life."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was she really gonna side with everyone else that Merle shouldn't stay with us.

"Yes and I'm grateful for that, but he is the reason we were there in the first place," she said.

"She's right plus do you want him sleeping in the same cell as her, Carol, Beth?" Glenn cut in.

"He ain't a rapist," I said.

I was gettin' pissed and I wasn't gonna go back if my brother couldn't be there with me. It was always Merle and I before all this shit even happened.

"But his buddies are," Glenn said.

"Don't ask me to leave him, I already did that once," I said.

"Daryl, don't," Maggie said.

"Y'all don't know, it was always Merle and I before all this," I just shook my head and started walkin' to get my stuff.

The kid followed me towards the trunk and said, "Daryl don't go."

"Come with me," I said as I fiddled through my stuff.

"I don't want to leave the group."

"I knew you were too good to be true. Fine stay with 'em, to hell with ya. I thought we were in love, but it was all just shit. So just fuck off," I said with so much hurt and anger runnin' through me.

I could see the tears in 'er eyes and she said one last phrase to me, "Screw you Daryl Dixon! I hate you."

I slammed the trunk shut and walked away. It hurt at what she said, I knew I crossed the line when I said our love was shit. I never thought I'd be the one to cause 'er so much pain. I couldn't get 'er hurt face out of my mind. It broke my heart that I had to do that and I left 'er behind, just to stay with my dumbass brother.

I went into the woods where my brother was waitin' and I willed myself not to turn and look at the love of my life as I walked away. It pained me to do this, but maybe it's for the best. Maybe a Dixon isn't cut out for this love shit, I just hope she'll be all right.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Depression Sucks

It's been at least a few hours since I had a fight with Timi. My brother and I were walkin' through the woods, and my mind kept wonderin' to my girl. I felt like complete shit, I couldn't believe what I said to her. She looked so hurt, it pained me to see her dark brown eyes lookin' at me with tears welling up.

I bet she's at the prison, probably hatin' me for everythin' that I said and did today. Don't blame 'er though, I'd be pissed at me too. I know she doesn't have a very angry temperament, but after somethin' like this, I wouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't forgive me, if we did see each other again.

I already missed 'er so much, don't know how I'll be able to keep going without 'er. Sure I got my brother back, but I lost someone I cared about as much as him, maybe even more than him. Maybe I can lead Merle back to the prison somehow.

I know he'll be on to me, but I need to see my girl again and my group. I shouldn't have ditched 'em like that, I know I was being stupid, but Merle is a part of me too, and I couldn't just leave 'im, he's the only family I got.

I sighed as I followed after my brother, tryin' to decide where our next stop was. He was yammerin' on about who knows what, and every time I tune 'im back in, it was just somethin' stupid. My brother stopped and faced me, so I stopped and listened to what he had to say.

"Geez, little brother. That girl has a big hold on ya doesn't she?" Merle said smirkin' at me.

"Shut up Merle," I said to him and shot him a glare.

"She left ya brother, she ain't nothin'. She didn't even want to join our clan for ya."

"Ya kidnapped 'er, of course she didn't want to come. I shouldn't have blown up on her like that. She said she hates me."

I looked down at the ground, kicking at the leaf covered ground, trying to push the tears back. Ain't no way I'm crying, especially in front of Merle.

"Come on little brother, you're with me now. Just like old times. Forget about 'er and that damn group," He said patting me on the back.

I rolled my eyes and asked Merle a question, "What happened to 'er at Woodbury?"

"Don't worry 'bout it."

"I wanna know, tell me what happened!"

"Whoa brother don't get your undies in a twist," Merle said with his arms in the air, "She pissed off the Governor and was 'bout to get beatin' to a pulp, but I stepped in and saved the little bitch."

"She ain't a bitch," I growled at my brother.

"Whatever, anyway I had a little talk with 'er since the Asian told me you two were datin'. I did see how much she loved you in her eyes, but guess she fooled us."

"She wasn't foolin' no one, she loves me, but I fucked it up just like I always do."

I shook my head at my statement. I did fuck things up, I screw everythin' up, and I wish I didn't with 'er. I loved that kid, somethin' I never thought I'd get to do, especially during the end of the world. Now I lost my last chance of actually being somewhat happy.

"Not your fault brother, she's just a little tramp that took advantage of ya," Merle said.

That's when I lost it and punched my brother in the face.

"The fuck," He said as he stumbled back and clutched the left side of his face.

"Don't talk 'bout her like that," I said seething at my brother.

"Ya got it bad brother."

Merle walked away shaking his head. I followed after 'im and continued to think about my girl, or ex girl now. We kept walkin', but I stayed silent the whole time. I kept tryin' to think about a way to get us back to the prison. Even if I have to leave Merle behind, I can't fight this feelin' of missin' 'er.

"Gotta take a piss, little D," Merle said.

He stopped at a tree and I walked a little ways down, leanin' against the bark of another one. I was messin' with my crossbow and waited for Merle.

"Man, Aint nothin' out here except mosquitos and ants," I said.

"Patients, little brother. Sooner or later, a squirrel's bound to scurry across your path," Merle said.

"Even so, that ain't much food."

"Eh, more than nothing."

"I'd have better luck going to one of them houses we passed back at the turnoff."

"Is that what your new friends taught you? Hmm? How to loot for booty?"

I heard my brother come up next to me and I took a slight glance over at him, trying to ignore his dumbass comments about my people.

"Man we've been at it for hours. Why don't we find a stream, try to look for some fish?" I said.

"I think you're just trying to lead me back to the road, man. Get me over to that prison," Merle said.

He saw right through me, just like I figured he would. I did want to bring him back to the prison, it's better than being out here, tryin' to find some damn food and makeshift shelter.

I crossed my legs as I leaned against the tree again and said, "They got shelter. Food. A pot to piss in. Might not be a bad idea."

My brother was kneelin' on one knee and started speakin', "For you, maybe. Ain't gonna be no damn party for me."

I heard him stand and adjust his straps on his makeshift arm. I looked through the scope of my crossbow and said, "Everyone will get used to each other."

"They're all dead. Makes no difference," he said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Right about now, he's probably hosting a housewarming party, where he's gonna bury what's left of your pals and your girl."

I clenched my jaw at that statement. I hoped that Merle wasn't right about that Governor takin' over the prison, killin' everyone, especially my girl.

I heard Merle spit and say, "Let's hook some fish."

I watched 'im walk by me and pondered for a quick second. I did as my brother did and spit onto the ground, followin' behind him, hoping Timi was all right.

* * *

We continued walkin' through the woods, lookin' for a stream. It seemed like we were getting' close to one, probably Yellow Jacket. Seemed like the right area and smelled like it too.

"Smells to me like the Sawhatchee creek," Merle said.

"Nah, we didn't go west enough. There's a River down there, it's got to be Yellow Jacket," I said.

"You have a stroke, boy? We ain't never even come close to Yellow Jacket."

"We didn't go west. Just a little bit south. That's what I think."

"You know what I think? I may have lost my hand, but you lost your sense of direction."

I watched my step and said, "Yeah, we'll see."

"What do ya wanna bet?"

"I don't wanna bet nothin'. It's just a body of water. Why does everythin' have to be a competition with you?"

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy little brother. Just tryin' to have a little fun here. No need to get your panties all in a bundle."

I slowed a bit and could have sworn I heard a baby cryin'.

"Ya hear that?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah, wild animals gettin' wild."

"No, it's a baby," I said lookin' around.

"Oh, come on. Why don't you just piss in my ear and tell me it's rainin', too? That there's the sound of a couple of coons makin' love, sweet love. Know what I mean?" he said with a chuckle.

I pursed my lips and walked passed my dumbass brother. I followed the sound and my brother followed behind me. We climbed down the small embankment which led us to the river. I saw people fending off some walkers on the bridge and figured they were gonna need some help.

Merle whistled and yelled, "Hey, jump!"

Merle laughed and I walked off, going to help those people on the bridge.

"What? Hey, man, I ain't waistin' my bullets for a couple of strangers that ain't never cooked me a meal or felicitated my piece. That's my policy. You'd be wise to adopt it, brother," I heard 'im say behind me.

I continued runnin' through the woods tryin' to get to the family who needed help. I got to the bridge and started shootin' my arrows at the walkers.

"Come on, man. I'm tryin' to help ya out. Cover me," I said as I took on more walkers.

The guy jumped off the trailer bed and tried to retrieve the gun he dropped. I killed some more walkers tryin' to protect the woman and the baby. There was a walker crawlin' in through the trunk, so I yanked it out and slammed his head with the trunk door, getting' blood all over my hands. I grabbed my crossbow and went to shoot another walker, but my brother said, "Daryl, I got ya!"

He shot the walker and said, "Go!"

I ran out from behind the car and went over to the man. He was sayin' somethin' in Spanish, so I had no fuckin' idea what he was sayin'. I loaded my crossbow and said, "Speak English. I don't understand you!"

He said somethin' else and fired at another walker. I readied my crossbow and fired another arrow into a walker's skull. The man was out of bullets and as soon as I killed the walker who was comin' my way, I took out my knife and stabbed the walker who was attackin' the man right between the eyes. I took out my knife and kicked the walker over the railin' and into the river below.

I looked over the rail, catchin' my breath, and gave the man a slight stare before I walked off to retrieve my stuff. Merle went into their car and started rummagin' through it. The man tried to stop Merle, but Merle pulled his gun on him.

"Slow down, beaner. That ain't no way to say thank you," my brother said.

The man started speakin' to 'im, but of course we had no fuckin' clue what he was sayin'.

"Let 'em go," I said eyein' my brother.

"Nah, the least they can do is give us an enchilada or somethin', huh?" Merle said while holsterin' his gun.

Merle went into the car and continued to dig around for stuff. I couldn't let my brother do this, it ain't right. I walked around the car to where my brother was at, and eyed the man and son as they looked on. I pointed my crossbow at my brother and poked him on the back, "Get out of the car."

"I know you're not talkin' to me, brother," he said.

I looked over at the man and said, "Get in your car and get the hell outta here. Go! Get in your car."

They scurried into their car and Merle got out slowly, turnin' to face me while I kept my crossbow on him. He eyed me and I knew he was pissed at me, but I couldn't do that to that family. Merle put a hand up to my crossbow and I maneuvered around it, still angry at 'im. I walked away from 'im and grabbed my backpack from the street, throwin' it over my shoulder.

I kept walkin' and pulled one of my arrows outta a walker's skull. I continued back into the woods and heard my brother comin' quickly behind me.

"The shit you doing pointin' that thing a me?" Merle said.

"They were scared, man," I said.

"They were rude is what they were. Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude."

"Ugh, they didn't owe us nothin'."

"Yeah, but you helped those people out of the goodness of your heart. Even though you might die doing it? Is that somethin' your sheriff Rick taught you?"

I turned around and faced my brother with anger, "There was a baby!"

"Oh, otherwise you would have just left 'em to the biters, then?" he said.

"Man, I went back for ya. Ya weren't there. I didn't cut off your hand neither. You did that. Way before they locked you up on that roof. You know ya asked for it."

"You know what's funny to me? You and sheriff Rick are like this now, right? You also have that sweet little girl whose been tied to ya hip. I bet ya a penny and a fiddle of gold that ya never told 'em that we were plannin' on robbin' that camp blind."

"It didn't happen."

"Yeah, it didn't 'cause I wasn't there to help ya."

"What, like when we were kids, huh? Who left who then?"

"What! Huh? Is that why I lost my hand?"

"Ya lost your hand 'cause you're a simpleminded piece of shit!"

I tried to walk away and he said, "Yeah! You don't know!"

He grabbed the back of my shirt and I fell on the ground, dropping my backpack and crossbow. The whole backside of the shirt ripped open and I knew he saw the scars. I tried to pull up my shirt, but it was no use.

Merle stuttered and said, "I didn't know he was…"

I tried to gather my stuff and said, "Yeah, he did. He did the same to you. That's why ya left first."

I got up and Merle spoke, "I had to, man. I would have killed 'im otherwise."

I started walkin' away and my brother said, "Where ya going?"

"Back where I belong," I said, stoppin' and lookin' over at my brother.

"I can't go with ya. I tried to kill that black bitch, damn near killed the Chinese kid."

"He's Korean."

"Whatever. Doesn't matter, man. I just can't go with ya."

"Ya know, I may be the one walkin' away, but you're the one who's leavin', again," I said walkin' off towards the prison.

* * *

I'm now on my way back to the prison with my brother trailing behind me. That spat really helped me determine what I wanted to do. I couldn't wait to see Timi again. I just hope she takes me back after I broke 'er heart like that. I loved 'er so much, don't know if I'll be able to take 'er rejection.

We continued walkin', gettin' closer to the prison when I heard gun shots rip through the air. I start running towards the prison, tryin' to get there as quick as I could. I hoped my girl was okay and the rest of the group. When I reached the end of the tree line, I saw a walker tryin' to eat Rick. I shot a bolt at the walker's head and it fell limply to the ground. Rick, Merle and I killed the rest of the walkers and I looked at the yard which was now filled with walkers.

We entered the prison and went into our cell block. They locked Merle in the common room and I guess I understood their point. I didn't see the kid anywhere and I wondered where she was. While we were discussing about the Governor, my mind kept wanderin' to Timi.

I wanted to speed things up so I could talk to 'er. I needed to get everythin' off my chest and let 'er know how much I care and love 'er. Rick was gettin' frustrated and went to leave, but not without gettin' yelled out to by Hershel. Everyone went their separate ways and attended to their business.

I turned around and locked eyes on the main person I wanted to see. I saw 'er gulp and avert 'er eye's away from my gaze. I walked over to where she was standin', my boots makin' soft thuds on the floor. I stopped a few inches from 'er and looked at 'er small figure. She wouldn't even look at me and I felt a sharp pang run through my heart.

"Let's talk in our cell," I said.

She nodded and followed me upstairs and into our cell. We stood in our cell waitin' for one or the other to say something. I figured it should be me 'cause I'm the one who brought upon this damn thing.

"I'm sorry kid, I shouldn't have yelled at ya like that," I said.

She finally looked up at me and I saw the hurt in 'er eyes, "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you."

"I know ya don't hate me, and I didn't mean what I said either. Our love isn't shit. It's the best thing that's happened to me."

I closed the distance between us and put my hands on 'er small and soft face.

She smiled up at me and said, "It's the best thing that's happened to me too."

I smiled, lovin' when she looked so innocent and sweet. I kissed 'er on the lips and I felt 'er put 'er small hands on my waist. I kept my large hands on 'er face and deepened the kiss. We stayed attached to each other for what seemed like forever. I finally detached our lips and stared into 'er dark brown eyes that I missed so much. Our foreheads were touchin' and I didn't want to let 'er go.

"I love ya kid, and I ain't ever leaving ya again," I said as rubbed my thumbs over 'er soft cheeks.

"I love you too," Timi said and kissed me again.

It quickly turned heated and we somehow ended up naked in our bunk and makin' love like I never thought was possible. Maybe we should fight more often, but I don't want to hurt 'er again. I couldn't live with myself if I did that.

I think our relationship is at the best place it can be right now and hopefully nothin' will ever come between us again.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

My Little Consoler

Just a few hours ago, I went out to search for my brother Merle. Apparently he took Michonne and was going to turn her in to the Governor. When I got there I found my brother as a walker and it fuckin' destroyed me inside. Hell, I know my brother was a certified asshole, but it still pained me to see 'im like that.

I had to put him down, tears of anger and sadness fillin' my vision as I did so. I know merle wasn't the best brother, but he was almost always there, when he wasn't in jail or doing god knows what.

The whole way back to the prison I tried to pull myself together. I didn't want anyone to see what was hidden behind the fake emotions I adorned. There was only one person who'd I let see the real pain I feel, and that was my girl. It was hard to show 'er my true feelings, but I know she's gonna be there for me and not give a shit if I'm actin' like a pussy.

I got back to the prison, avoidin' everyone I could so I could get back to my cell. I went into our room, my head hangin' low my hair hanging loosely around my face, barely seein' Timi's reaction to my depressed body. I felt her watchin' me and probably takin' in the knowledge of what happened while I was out there.

I heard 'er come over quickly and she wrapped her small arms around my waist, holdin' me close to her small body. I felt her hands rub up and down my back tryin' to comfort me the best way she knew how. It definitely felt pretty good at the most part.

She had 'er head on my chest and mumbled out, "I'm so sorry Daryl."

I shook my head, let out a rugged breath, and said, "He was dead when I got there, he turned. I had to put him down. I just want my brother back."

I started to feel the sensation of cryin', but I tried hard to keep it under control by lettin' out shaky breaths. She pulled me over to the bunk and sat me down with 'er in my lap so I can lay my head on 'er shoulder. I wrapped my arms around 'er waist, holdin' 'er close to me because at this moment I didn't want to let 'er go. She's the only one I got left that is remotely close to me.

Timi had 'er left hand on my right shoulder and 'er right hand in my hair, stroking it lightly. It felt so good, she definitely knew how to keep me calm. A few tears that I couldn't hold back, escaped my eyes, and is probably wettin' 'er shoulder. I gues I really need this, all the emotions I've been keepin' inside for a long time is tryin' to push its way up and no matter how much I try to keep it back, it's still there somewhere.

"It's all my fault, I shoulda been there. To help him. I can't save nobody, I'm worthless," I said in between some shaky breaths.

Timi spoke up and said, "Daryl don't say that. It's not your fault, you can't save everyone. You're only one person and you are definitely are not worthless; you are the bravest, kindest, caring man I've ever met and don't put yourself down."

I pulled 'er closer to me, lovin' 'er words, and sniffled before saying, "I just wish I could have been there, save 'im. He might have done some fucked up things, but I miss my brother."

"I know you do, he was always there for you, he was your brother and he was the last shared blood in this fucked up world."

I nodded and asked, "Why ya so sweet to me?"

"Because I love you and I know you're hurting. I'll always be here for you so you don't beat yourself up so much."

I lifted my head and looked at 'er, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me and ya make me feel like a good guy."

"You are a good guy Daryl and you don't need me to make you feel that way," she said with a sincere smile.

I kissed 'er softly for a few seconds before I pulled away. I took my left hand and touched 'er soft cheek, which still held a slight fadin' bruise from the Governors punch a week ago and said, "I'm gonna kill that Governor for hurtin' my brother, my group, and my girl. That asshole is going to pay for everythin'."

She nodded 'er head and said, "I know you will, just be careful when that day comes."

"Course," I said and kissed 'er again.

"Ricks looking for you two, I'm sorry didn't mean to…," Carol said as she interrupted our touchin' moment.

"It's fine, tell Rick we'll be there soon," I nearly growled out at the women.

Carol nodded and quickly walked out of our cell.

"C'mon, don't want to keep 'im waiting," I said as Timi got off my lap.

Just before we walked out, I turned to face Timi and said, "Thank ya for bein' here for me kid, ya know how to keep me calm, and I love ya."

"I'll always be here for you no matter what because I love you too," she said to me.

I had a small smile form on my lips and kissed 'er cheek. I grabbed 'er right hand with my left and enlaced our fingers. We left our cell, heading towards the meeting to figure out how to destroy the Governor. I'm a lucky man to have 'er in my life and I hope I'll be able to protect 'er for years to come. I think today brought us closer and we'll always be here for each other no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Supplies and Vents

Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Timi, and I are on a run getting' supplies and food. We were walkin' through a little strip mall in a small town a few miles from the prison. Rick split us up into groups; Rick and Glenn, Maggie and Michonne, and Timi and I.

Timi and I went to a store at the far end of the strip mall. I had my crossbow at the ready and Timi had 'er bow and arrow. The doors and windows were all boarded up and looked like it hasn't been touched by looters or walkers. The store was a pharmacy and it would be a great place to raid for some medicine.

"Let's check the back," I said as we rounded the store to the back.

Once we got to the back of the store it was locked tight just like the front.

"Fuck," I said with anger.

"How are we going to get in?" Timi asked me.

"Don't know," I replied.

I looked down the wall of the pharmacy and saw a vent by the door. It was rusted and probably easy to pry off. I sure as hell wasn't gonna fit in that damned vent, but I knew Timi would. I looked over at 'er with a smirk growin' on my face. I could see the realization dawnin' on her, and she didn't look too thrilled about the situation at hand.

"I don't know Daryl," she said lookin' at me skeptically.

"We need the drugs, I know ya can do it," I said as I walked over to 'er and looked down at 'er.

"Fine, I'll do it…"

"Good girl."

I kissed her forehead and she narrowed 'er dark brown eyes at me and said, "Let's get it over with."

I smirked and nodded my head. We walked over to the vent and I pulled it open without a problem. Timi put 'er bow and arrows down next to the vent and took out 'er knife. She took a deep breath and looked over at me.

"Be careful kid," I said with concern.

"I will," she said.

Even though I wanted to get some stuff for our group, I didn't want my girl to be hurt in the process. I wish I could go in with 'er, so I can protect 'er, but I know I can't. I just hope it goes fast and without any incidences.

Timi got on 'er hands and knees and crawled through the dark vent. She disappeared in front of my eyes and I started to bite the side of thumb. I was nervous for 'er and I knew from here on out I couldn't save 'er if there was anythin' in there.

"Ya see anything," I called out to 'er.

"No not yet, Daryl," I heard 'er call back.

I leaned against the wall and waited for 'er to return. I heard a loud squeak come out from the vent and I quickly bent down to see if she was all right. It was pitch black in the vent and I said, "Ya okay?"

"Yeah just got surprised by a rat," she replied.

I was happy that it was only a damned rat. Thought it was goin' to be a walker or somethin'.

"Really a rat?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Shut up, Daryl," she said.

I chuckled at the kid and went back to keeping watch outside. I decided to pull out a smoke as I waited and then I lit it with my zippo. I took a few drags off my cigarette and tapped my fingers against the wall behind me. There was nothing really out here accept for this small strip mall. I was wonderin' if the rest of the group found anythin' in their stores.

It would be great to bring back a whole bunch of stuff on this run. Then maybe we could take a small break from gettin' supplies, these runs were really gettin' the best of us. But I liked gettin' out of the prison because now that there's more people there, it feels like I'm suffocatin' and surrounded by people that I really don't care for.

I heard noise comin' from the vent and saw a white cloth bag being pushed out of it. Next came my girl crawling out with a small smile on 'er face. She stood up and placed 'er flashlight in her back pocket. I stood up and put the flashlight back into my pocket. She looked over to me as I continued to lean against the wall with my crossbow hanging loosely in my hand and my cigarette in the other.

I gave 'er a small smile which she returned with 'er own cute one. I took one last drag from my cigarette and flicked the bud out of sight. I walked over to Timi and said "I knew ya could do it."

I leaned my face towards 'ers and gave 'er a rough yet passionate kiss.

I pulled away from the kiss and said, "C'mon they're probably waitin' for us."

I picked up the medicine bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"Yeah it's getting late," she said as she picked 'er bow and arrows up.

I nodded and we headed back to the car and my motorcycle. The whole gang was there when we arrived and were loadin' items they found into the trunk. I handed Rick the bag and I told him what we found.

Rick nodded and put the bag into the trunk. Once everythin' was in the trunk and situated, Timi and I got on the bike, while the others got into the car. We rode off back to the prison, knowin' today's supply hunt was a fulfillin' one.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thanks to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Warning: Smut

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Let's go Huntin'

About six months ago we brought some of the Woodbury people back to our camp and now it's pretty much a full house at the prison. It's hard findin' time to be with Timi both romantically and just for a talk. The only time I really see 'er is when we're in bed, both tired from our duties around the prison.

Usually we'll be able to steal a kiss here or there, but it's been getting' even harder because we keep bringin' new people in everyday, makin' our privacy slip away even more. I really can't remember the last time we were able to have sex without havin' to be quiet or someone walkin' in on us. It's so damn annoyin', maybe I can ask Timi to go huntin' with me, so we can get out of here. It gets tiresome being around all these people, sometimes I just need a break.

I walked to our cell thinkin' about when we should go huntin'. Hell, I don't even know if she'll be up for it. I know she likes spendin' time with me, but maybe she'd rather stick around here. I walked into our cell and heard Timi let out a sigh. I walked over to where she was sittin' on the bottom bunk and took a seat next to 'er. Her hair was slightly damp, so I figured she just came from the showers.

I looked at 'er and said, "Rough day?"

"Yeah, it's just been a bit crazy around here," she said lookin' over at me.

"Tell me about it. Everywhere I turn I run inta someone. I just wanna be alone for a bit. Let's go huntin' me and you. Get away for a bit."

"I'd love too, we do need to get away from here."

I nodded and said, "Come on let's get our stuff together."

I was glad Timi felt the same way, I knew she wasn't a big people person either, but I didn't expect us to go right now. I'm glad though because now I get to spend time with my girl. We packed a light bag for our overnight huntin' trip and got our tent together. I had the tent in my left hand and my crossbow in my right. Timi had the backpack on 'er back and bow in 'er right hand. We made our way out of the prison and towards the gates to go into the woods. When we hit the yard of the prison we got stopped by Carl and Rick.

"Where you two headed?" Rick asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Out huntin', we need to get away for a bit," Daryl said to him.

Rick nodded his head and said, "Alright, be careful you guys."

We nodded our heads and Daryl patted Rick on the shoulder. We walked towards the gate and headed for the woods.

* * *

We've been in the woods for about three hours and the sun finally set over the small camp we set up. We just finished eatin' some squirrel we caught earlier in the woods. Timi was sitting in between my legs with 'er back pressed up against my chest. I had my arms wrapped around 'er waist and 'er arms were on top of mine. Timi's small, soft hands were in my large, rough ones and I felt content in this little moment together. As we watched the small fire, that we made earlier, burn in the night sky, we talked about some of our moments together.

"Remember when ya took my crossbow?" I asked 'er while I nuzzled my face into 'er neck.

"How can I forget? You nearly ripped my head off, you were so angry," she replied with a giggle.

I chuckled against 'er neck and said, "I was pissed, ya couldn't even use it. I'm pretty sure that's how I lost most of my arrows."

"I wasn't that bad. I had a few hits."

I snorted and said, "Yeah one hit outa seven walkers ain't bad."

"Shut up Daryl, it was my first time."

"Pfft... uh-hu keep tellin' yourself that."

I thought about that day, the group and I were stopped at some kind of convenience store after the CDC blew up. We checked for some food and stuff. While we were occupied searchin' the store, apparently some walkers found a way to slip in unnoticed until Sofia and Carl saw them and screamed.

We all ran to see what was goin' on and saw seven walkers comin' for us. I left my crossbow on a table and I was goin' at the walkers with my knife. The others were tryin' to grab their weapons and Timi's weapon was apparently out of reach, so she decided to grab my crossbow. I didn't really notice that she took my crossbow until I saw one of my arrows fly past a walker.

"The hell kid get off my crossbow," I nearly yelled as I killed another walker.

I was pretty angry, but I couldn't help but think that the kid had guts to take my weapon. It was pretty tactical too, but it would have been better if she knew how to use it. I saw her load it again and fired, thankfully the arrow lodged itself right between the eyes of a walker comin' towards 'er. She fired a few more times with more misses, but some landed in the attended targets, just not the head. Finally it was all over and we could all relax and take a breath. I stormed over to the kid with a sharp glare, so I could scare 'er just a bit. I could see 'er cowerin' a bit, but she stood 'er ground the best she could.

"What the fuck do ya think ya were doin'? That's my crossbow!" I snarled at 'er.

"It was the closest weapon I could reach, I wasn't thinking," she said lookin' up at me with scared eyes.

I almost felt bad for 'er, but I continued my angry rant, "That ain't a good 'nough excuse, don't ever touch it again, or ya be sorry."

I took my weapon from 'er shakin' hands and I stormed away, shakin' my head while mumblin' some words under my breath. I wasn't too angry at the kid for takin' my crossbow. She used a weapon that was nearby, but I didn't want 'er or the others to think they can use my crossbow anytime they felt like it. I may have been a little harsh on 'er, but I think she got the message.

I came out of the thoughts and nuzzled into the kids neck. She didn't respond, so I did it again and said, "Where'd ya go kid?"

"Just thinking about that day," she said to me.

"Ya remember how bad ya sucked."

"No, I remembered how much you scared me."

"Yeah, didn't mean to scare ya so much, just don't like people handlin' my baby."

"Yeah I know. Do you think you will let me handle it again, give me a lesson?" she asked me while she leaned 'er head to the side, so I could kiss up 'er neck.

"Mm... Maybe," I said in 'er ear.

I started nippin' at Timi's soft ear, kissin' and suckin' the spot just behind it. I pulled 'er tighter against me and slid my hands under 'er shirt, touchin' 'er smooth stomach, slidin' my hands up and down. I could feel my arousal pokin' 'er lower back. I started to nip and suck at every part I knew that got my girl to go crazy. She started moanin' my name and dug 'er small fingers into my thighs. She made me want 'er so bad, but there isn't a time when she doesn't.

I stopped doin' what I was doin, so I could whisper in 'er ear, "Go to the tent, while I put out the fire."

She nodded and got up with my help. She walked into our tent and I quickly put out the fire. As soon as I walked in and locked the tent, our mouths connected. We kissed hungrily for each other. It's been awhile since we could be so intimate with each other and I was goin' to savor every fuckin' moment of it. I laid back on the blanket that we had on the floor with Timi on top.

She disconnected our mouths and started kissin' my scruffy jaw line and down my neck. I liked when Timi took control, it's not often when she does because it's nerve wrackin' for 'er, but I like when she does it for me. She started kissin' down my collarbone, nippin' at my skin here and there.

I ran my hands up and down 'er back and sometimes stopped to squeeze 'er ass. She started takin' off my shirt, one button at a time, leavin' kisses down until the end. I pulled myself up to rid myself of the shirt and as I took off mine, she pulled 'er's over 'er head.

I reached around 'er back to unclasp 'er bra and pulled it off, tossin' it to the side. I took the left one into my mouth and used my left hand to play with the right. Once I switched sides, Timi was getting' impatient, so she pushed me down onto the blanket. We kissed and I held 'er close to me, so I could feel 'er body on my own.

Eventually we broke away and she headed back south to my man hood. She unbuckled my belt and tossed it to the side. Next she undid my zipper and button to my pants. She pulled them down with my help, shiftin' and maneuverin'. Once we got them off she tossed them to the side along with my boxers.

I was lyin' naked before Timi, and I could see the small excitement on 'er face. She placed kisses up my left thigh and ran 'er hand up my right. I let out a groan and she looked up at me, I narrowed my eyes at 'er because she was gonna tease me. I liked when she got bold enough to do that, but today, I just want to cut to the chase. She smirked at me and went to my dick and flicked 'er tongue over the head.

I let out a hiss as I tipped my head back. She licked up from the base to the tip and engulfed me in one swift movement. She went about half way on my dick and used 'er hand to help with the rest. As she bobbed 'er head up and down in different rhythms and sucked and moaned around me, I put one hand in 'er hair and one grippin' the sheets beside me. It was feelin' great, but I didn't want it to end just yet. I groaned and pulled 'er off me, "Fuck kid. Don't want to cum to early, didn't even get to start with ya yet."

I flipped us over, kissin' from 'er collarbone up, and whispered in 'er ear, "You're turn."

She let out a small whimper, knowin' I was gonna make 'er feel good. I kissed down to 'er breast and sucked on them again while my hand reached into 'er pants and into 'er panties. I ran two fingers over my slit and let out a deep growl, "You're so wet for me sweetheart."

I pulled my hand out and moved my body down towards 'er jean clad legs. I unbuttoned them and took them off, tossin' it somewhere in the tent. Then I took 'er panties off and tossed them somewhere too.

I stood on my knees loomin' over 'er, takin' in 'er naked appearance. She looked so fuckin' sexy and I saw 'er shiver under my gaze. I smirked and started kissin' 'er inner thigh. I nipped and sucked at each part of 'er right thigh, makin' 'er impatient and moanin'.

I moved to 'er center and looked up at 'er with a smirk, "Ya want this?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

I wrapped my arms under 'er legs and held the front of 'er thighs near 'er pelvis with my hands. I flicked 'er clit a few times with the tip of my tongue, then lapped at 'er entrance. I set a rhythm with my tongue, goin' fast and then slow, to somewhere in between.

After about a few minutes of me fuckin' 'er with my tongue, she was whimperin' and moanin', tryin' to move 'er hips, but I held 'er down with my arms. I wasn't goin' to let 'er get away that easily. I finally stuck a finger inside 'er and continued to work my tongue on 'er little bundle of nerves.

I finally put another finger in and continued my work. I could feel 'er gettin' close, but she wasn't lettin' go. I removed my tongue from 'er center and moved up'er body towards 'er face. My tongue was replaced by my thumb, movin' my fingers in a fast hard rhythm.

"Cum for me darlin', I know ya can," I said huskily in 'er ear.

Those words pushed 'er over the edge and 'er muscles tightened around my fingers. I kissed at 'er neck while my fingers helped bring 'er down. I pulled my fingers out and licked them off one by one while lookin' into my girl's lust blown eyes.

She let out a whimper as I gazed intensely into 'er eyes. I pulled my fingers out of my mouth and leaned over 'er with both of my forearms by 'er head. I was on my knees, in between 'er legs and I rubbed my man hood against 'er entrance. I leaned my head to 'er face and kissed 'er deeply. I pushed myself into 'er in one swift motion and grunted into 'er mouth.

She moaned into my mouth and I pulled away from our kiss, buryin' my face into 'er neck. I started kissin' and suckin' at the skin again, but wasn't movin' inside 'er. She rocked 'er hips, tryin' to get me to move. I got the message and started to thrust in and out in fast hard movements. We were meetin' each other thrust for thrust and enjoyin' this rare moment together. I could feel Timi's orgasm buildin' again and she started moanin' loudly in my ear. I was close too and knew I wouldn't last much longer.

I went to 'er ear again and whispered breathily, "Cum for me Timi, I want to feel ya so bad."

She tilted 'er head back a bit and let out a loud, "Daryl."

She clamped down on my cock deep inside 'er and I tensed, spillin' myself inside of 'er. I collapsed on top of Timi and we both laid there, tryin' to catch our breath. She carelessly ran 'er fingers up and down my back and it made a slight shiver run through me.

"Stop," I mumbled with a smirk on my face.

She smiled and silently giggled a little. I raised up on my arms for support and placed my forehead on Timi's.

"I love you," She said, lookin' into my eyes.

"I love ya too," I said.

We kissed passionately for a while until I pulled out of 'er and rolled over to the right side of the blanket. I pulled 'er over to me and she laid 'er head on my chest and she wrapped an arm around my stomach.

"Night," I said.

"Night," She said back to me and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next mornin', I woke up before the kid did. She was sound asleep and looked so beautiful in the soft light light of the mornin'. I started gettin' hard, thinkin' about what we did last night, and how pretty she looked right now. I decided to take advantage of our alone time together and started kissin' Timi's shoulder, neck, and the spot behind 'er ear. My dick was pokin' 'er lower back and I ran my hands up and down 'er hip. I felt 'er stir slightly, so I figured I woke 'er from 'er slumber.

"Ya awake?" I asked 'er.

"Yeah," she said.

"Good."

I raised 'er leg onto my hip and my left arm went under 'er, grabbin' 'er breasts. My other arm went down 'er stomach to 'er entrance and I stuck two fingers inside 'er. She leaned into me and moaned my name. I let out a deep growl in response to 'er actions.

"You're so wet baby, and I barely even touched ya yet," I said in 'er ear.

She whimpered as I pulled my fingers out of 'er, but I reassured 'er by saying, "Relax, I gotcha."

I slipped myself inside 'er and held 'er leg over mine. I was kissin' 'er neck and slammin' into 'er at a quick pace. I moved my hand from 'er leg and grabbed 'er hand, enlacin' our fingers together. She looked over at me and I kissed 'er passionately.

My tongue mingled with 'ers while I kept fuckin' 'er hard and rough. I felt 'er starting to come undone and she pulled away from our kiss to moan my name. I grunted and sped my thrusts faster than before. She came around me and I let go inside of 'er. We both moaned each other's name as we came and once we came down, I kissed Timi's cheek, pullin' out of 'er carefully. I rolled 'er over to face me and kissed 'er forehead.

"Mornin'," I mumbled with a smirk.

"Morning," she said with a smile.

I pulled 'er closer to me and said, "I like wakin' up to ya."

"I like waking up to you too."

I pecked 'er on the lips and asked, "Ya want to learn how to use my crossbow?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're the only person I'll let touch my baby."

"I'd love to learn how to use your crossbow."

"Alright, come on lets go huntin'."

* * *

It's been two hours since Timi started 'er lesson with me. I taught 'er some more tips on trackin' and directions. Timi looked great carryin' my crossbow around and I have to admit I felt kinda proud.

"Looks like some animal tracks, deer?" she said as we looked at the marks in the dirt.

"Yeah, doing good kid," I said as I carried 'er bow.

"I have a good teacher."

I smirked and shook my head. The kid just loved to compliment me, makin' me feel all uncomfortable. We continued to follow the deer tracks and got to a clearin' in the woods. The deer we were trackin' was pretty big and it was grazin' about 8 feet in front of us.

"Line up the shot," I said behind 'er.

She sighted the deer in the crossbow's scope and took a breath.

"Ya got this kid," I said.

She made sure 'er sights were aimed at the right spot and pulled the trigger. The arrow whizzed through the air and embedded itself right into the upper body of the deer, puncturin' an organ. The deer dropped to its side and laid limply on the ground.

"Damn, nice shot babe. Couldn't have done it better myself," I said as I patted 'er on the back.

She smiled at me and I smirked back and asked, "What?"

"Just thinking, this is kind of nice. Almost feels normal," she said to me.

"Yeah, it does. It be perfect if we didn't have to worry about dead fucks every few minutes," I said and kissed 'er on the cheek.

We walked over towards the deer and I pulled out my arrow. I cleaned the arrow off on my pants and handed it to Timi. She stuck it back into the arrow holder on the crossbow with the others. After about an hour after I did whatever I had to do to the deer, we were headin' back to the prison with the food in hand.

* * *

Once we got to the prison we dropped off the meat to the kitchen and dropped are stuff in our cell. We took a shower, separately, and returned to our cell after dinner. By this time it was night time and we were lyin' in bed together with Timi's head on my chest like always. I ran my hand through 'er short hair soothingly as we laid quietly in the darkness.

"We should go huntin' again sometime," I spoke, breakin' the silence.

"Definitely, hunting with you is amazing," She said as she tried to stay awake.

I chuckled and said, "Pfft… I know you're not talkin' about huntin'."

She giggled "You're such a perv."

"Didn't hear ya complaining last night."

She looked up at me and I smirked at 'er, givin' 'er a wink in the process.

"Night Daryl," She said, shakin' 'er head with a smile on 'er lips.

"Night Timi."

I watched 'er drift off to sleep and I reminisced on the time we spent together while huntin'. Maybe we'll be able to do it again sometime soon. With that last thought, I drifted off to sleep, holdin' my girl close.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thanks to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

My Girl's Feelin' Sick

My girl hasn't been feelin' too good for the past few days, she could barely eat or sleep. I was really concerned for Timi, I didn't want her catchin' anythin'. I hoped it was nothin' and she was just pushin' herself to hard. She said that she thought it was because of the supply run we did a couple of days ago. Lost that kid Zach who was Beth's boyfriend. I felt bad for Beth. I hated losin' people, but I couldn't save everyone.

I came out of my girl's and my cell after dropin' somethin' off. I headed down stairs and saw Timi comin' towards the steps. She still didn't look so hot and I felt really bad that I couldn't do anyhtin' about it. I grabbed my girl by the waist, stopin' 'er in 'er tracks and kissed 'er forehead.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Hey," she said back with a slight smile on 'er face.

"Have ya ate yet?"

She avoided lookin' at me and said, "Uhh... No."

"Ya get any sleep last night while I was on watch?"

"A little."

She finally looked up at me and I could see the tiredness in 'er eyes. I couldn't deny that I was extremely worried about 'er. I don't want 'er getting' sick and possibly not bein' able to save 'er.

"Kid, ya haven't eatin' a full meal in three days and haven't got much sleep either," I said.

"I know, I just haven't been feeling good," she said.

"I know, c'mon let's get some breakfast and see if ya can keep it down."

I guided Timi out of the cell block and outside to the courtyard for breakfast. I grabbed the two bowls handed to us from an ex Woodbury resident and we sat on a bench away from the other people.

"Here, eat and no fussin'," I said as I handed 'er a bowl.

Today's breakfast looked like yellow rice and some kind of vegetables from Rick's garden. I watched my girl peer at the food in front of 'er, waitin' for 'er to take a bite. I wasn't goin' to start on mine until I knew she was finally eatin' somethin'. Timi finally took a bite of 'er food and I waited until she finished it completely.

"Good girl, hopefully you'll feel better after this," I said and started diggin' into my own food.

After about five minutes of eatin' in silence, I was almost finished with my food, but my girl was still havin' trouble. I felt 'er lean 'er head on my shoulder and she picked at 'er food. I smiled down at 'er softly and she looked even more like a kid than usual.

"Take your time, don't wantcha to blow chunks," I said.

She just nodded slowly and continued to lean on me. I had to go meet up with Rick to talk to him about somethin', but I hated that I had to leave 'er alone. I looked down at 'er and said, "Hey, I hate to leave ya sweetheart, but I have to help Rick with somethin'."

"Its fine, I'll be okay," she said, lookin' up at me with 'er sad brown eyes.

"Alright, just try to finish you're food and go get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

I nodded, kissed Timi's forehead, and went off to find Rick. I found Rick in his garden and he greeted me with a tight nod. I reciprocated the action and Rick said, "What's up Daryl? You look a little down."

"Just worried about Timi," I said.

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but she ain't feelin' to well. I'm hopin' it ain't somethin' serious."

"Yeah, I hope not either. Timi's a sweet girl. I'm sure she'll be fine though. She's tough."

"Yeah, I know."

"You sure you want to work on this today?"

"Yeah, I told 'er to get some rest. I'll go see how she's doin' later."

"All right. Let's get started."

Rick told me what we were goin' to be doin'. He wanted to make a little spot for the new stuff we got for the garden. I was helping him out and making sure the plots were even enough. As I was workin' on the spot, I couldn't shake the feelin' that somethin' was wrong. I tried to shake the feelin', thinkin' that I was makin' a big deal out of it. I'm sure Timi is just fine and I'll go check on 'er when I'm done

I continued workin out in the hot sun, wipin' away the sweat that was formin' on my brow. I happened to look up and saw Beth carryin' Judith at a quick pace. She was makin' 'er way towards me and I could tell by the look on 'er face that somethin' was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, ready to make a run towards the prison if it's what I thought the news was about.

"Timi passed out," Beth said to me.

I took off runnin' as soon as the last word left 'er mouth. I knew I shouldn't have left Timi alone this mornin', and I hated myself for it. I flew past the people hangin' around outside and tried hard not run into 'em. I got into our cell block and went up the stairs as quick as possible.

I burst through the curtain to our cell and breathed heavily, tryin' to catch my breath. Hershel was sittin' on the bottom bunk next to my girlfriend who was layin' down. I quickly went by 'er side and grabbed 'er hand.

"Ya okay?" I asked, lookin' up and down 'er body.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said.

"I'll leave you two alone, to talk," Hershel said as he hobbled out of our room.

"What's wrong with ya?" I asked as I took over where Hershel was sittin' by 'er hip.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm pregnant Daryl," she said to me.

I couldn't believe the words that just came out of 'er mouth. Was she really havin' a baby, my baby... I could feel my eyes grow wide as I processed the information and I stuttered out, "Pr… preg… pregnant."

She nodded 'er head and bit 'er bottom lip probably to hide 'er smile at my reaction.

"Wow, I'ma be a daddy," I said with a slight smile.

I couldn't believe I was actually gonna be a daddy. I just hope I'ma better father than my dad was.

"Yeah," she said.

I could sense 'er fear of havin' the baby. I knew what happened to Lori was tough on all of us, but I wasn't gonna let that happen to Timi. I was gonna keep 'er safe no matter what, I wasn't gonna lose 'er or the baby. I put a hand on my girl's stomach and said, "I ain't gonna let aythin' happen to ya, ya and the baby will be just fine."

She nodded 'er head and I leaned in, kissin' Timi softly.

"Go to sleep kid, ya need to rest for our baby," I said once I pulled away from our kiss.

"Okay, I love you Daryl," she said to me.

"Love ya too," I said and kissed 'er cheek.

She soon drifted off to sleep and I watched 'er finally get some much needed rest. I put my hand softly on 'er stomach once again and promised myself to keep 'er and this baby safe. I wanted to be a father so bad, and I wasn't gonna let anythin' stand in my way.


End file.
